Life Unexpected
by penelope00
Summary: Elena Gilbert just moved in with her Aunt Jenna for the summer. When she runs into the crazy and chaotic life of Dream Catering run by none other than Caroline Forbes. Also during the summer she meets Damon Salvatore who has a dark past who could possibly help Elena with her past...
1. Chapter 1

Life Unexpected

**Author's Note: So the characters in this story are all human. The story is about Elena Gilbert who moves in with her Aunt during the summer and kind of finds her place in unexpected places for instance Elena makes friends with Caroline a crazy and unorganized Catering owner and several others. She struggles to cope with the loss of her family and the way she lost her family which will be mentioned in later chapters. I don't want to give too much away seeing as I only have one chapter done. I hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think thanks. **

Chapter 1

_Elena,_

_I thought I should let you know that I think it is time for us to be on a break. I have noticed that you have become quite attached to me and I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way. You are a great girl and everything but I can't see this relationship going anywhere. I am willing to talk this over with you at the end of the summer when I get back and hopefully we will come to a mutual agreement until then I really do think we need to spend time apart. _

_Sincerely, _

_Matt_

"I can't believe him" says Elena out loud as she reads her boyfriend's email. All of this just because she told him she loved him. And to think she really thought she was in love him. Elena and Matt had been going out for two years. They started dating her junior year of highschool. Everyone thought they would end up getting married but things change when Matt go excepted into Stanford. He wanted to become an attorney that dealt with abuse and drug cases since his mom had issues with both in the past. Elena tried the best she could in encouragement and support but apparently since she has no idea what she wants to do with the rest of her life even after graduating from high school. She comes off as too attached. "Soorrryy if I thought I should spend more time with my boyfriend. I didn't think I was getting that clingy" Elena mutters to herself some more. After two years of dating Matt and being friends with him for four years she really believed that they would date for a few more years and eventually get married.

This summer was going to suck not only does she have to move down to her Aunt's house for the summer but she has to leave all her friends. Elena shuts off her laptop and packs it up with the rest of her belongings. Her Aunt Jenna wants her to spend the summer at her house to possibly get used to the idea of living with her since she has been staying with her friend Bonnie's house for the past year. She was lucky that she was even able to stay with them instead of going to foster care. Elena has heard so many horrible stories about kids having to live with complete strangers. Bonnie and her Grandmother would never let her end up there so she got to stay with them. This past year has been the hardest year for Elena. Everyone looks at her differently now, waiting for her to change or to just crash down. Yes she did lose her family and yes it has been really difficult but that's not why they stare or ask how she is doing. They look at her differently because she is the one who survived. Day by day she is reminded how she was the one who lived while her parents and younger brother died. Maybe change is good. Maybe just maybe Elena will finally find a place where she belongs.

"Elena! Great you made it" says Aunt Jenna as she comes sprinting out the front door as soon as the taxi pulls up in the driveway.

"Hi Aunt Jenna" says Elena as she gets out of the passenger's seat and being wrapped into Jenna's arms into a big hug.

"You are just in time for the big party I'm hoisting tonight. Maybe you'll meet some new friends here. It's a great big party I have every year. I am so excited I even got the best caterers too. I think they are called _Dream Catering_ or something like that. Apparently they will do anything to make your vision for the event happen" says Jenna barely taking a breath between words. Her excitement for Elena's arrival has made her talk even faster than before which is unusual even for Jenna.

"Breath Jenna. Just breath. A party sounds fun." Elena says putting on a smile for her aunt not wanting to disappoint her. Even though she really just wants to go in her room and sleep until the summer ends. The pair walk inside and Elena stops suddenly when she sees a man about thirty walking around in only a pair of boxers with a cup of coffee in her hand. Elena hears aunt squeal as she sees her boyfriend's appearance.

"Ric. This is not what I had imagined as a first meeting with my niece." Says Jenna as she tries to cover Elena's eyes. Elena laughs at her aunt and her boyfriend. And then Elena continues to laugh for this has been the first time she has truly laughed since the incident a year ago. Jenna quickly looking at her niece stares in confusion as tears fall from Elena's eyes.

When Elena has finally stopped laughing Ric comes back into the room were decent clothes now shaking Elena's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Jenna has talked about you constantly. I'm Alaric but you can call me Ric."

"It's nice to finally meet you too Ric." Says Elena as Jenna drags her through the house glaring at Ric for ruining their first meeting. Jenna takes Elena to her new bedroom. Elena takes in the room and notices a lot of touches that Jenna made trying to make feel like home for instance she finds the last photo that was taken of her parents and brother on the stand next to her bed. Elena looks at Jenna and just hugs her knowing in that moment she has finally found a place she could call home again.

"Thank you Jenna. This looks great." Jenna leaves Elena alone so that she could unpack. When Aunt Jenna finally left Elena closes the door and picks up the picture of the family she lost. Well here's to new adventures and new beginnings Elena whispers to the faces staring at her.

As Elena gets dressed for the party that is starting downstairs she suddenly hears the biggest and loudest crash she has ever heard and any one in the neighborhood for that matter has heard. Elena quickly finishes putting on her black dress and takes a quick last look at her hair making sure there wasn't a loose strand that has come out of her up do before running down the stairs to find out what the commotion was. Elena however is stopped by her aunt who when seeing her niece emerge from upstairs grabs her by the arm and pulls her aside. "Elena could you please go see what the commotion was about and tell them that at the moment I am beyond from being pleased." Aunt Jenna says barely holding it together after a spill earlier ended up on a guest new white dress with a stained red wine all over the front. Her aunt was about to have major breakdown from the caterers she hired for her event. Elena knew that she better go and try to rectify the situation before the Dream Catering Company was no more.

As Elena entered the kitchen it seemed that everything that could go wrong had already gone wrong for this catering group. There were things flying everywhere and Elena stepped in something that squished when she walked making her really want to cringe at the thought of what could be on her shoe at the moment but she was completely distracted when all of a sudden the door she just came through slammed open with someone running across the tile floor barely missing Elena when he slid into the island and was handed a platter of chees puffs while yelling "It's mad house out their Caroline. You better do something quick." And off he goes back into the room full of hungry people because apparently the caterers were understaffed and had to go by some ham for some crazy reason they forgot to pick up the ham. All the while no one notice that Elena had entered the room until the woman named Caroline turned around with a handful of stuffed mushrooms that still needed to be cooked.

"Oh hello. I didn't see you there. I know this is weird but I am understaffed at the moment and I could use an extra hand if you don't mind." Says Caroline a tall blonde woman who seems to be in her early twenties asks of Elena as she finally takes notice of her.

Elena just nods her in response and starts dishing out entrees. When suddenly her aunt enters the kitchen and sees Elena dishing some of the plates. "Wait. What going on here? Elena" Jenna looks from the chaos that had ensued in the kitchen to her niece who trying to help these people. How could they make her niece help them. That is low. "Oh hi Aunt Jenna… umm Caroline here was just teaching me the proper ways of setting up a plate." Says Elena trying to help this total Stranger out for this was the first time in a long time since she actually had fun. "Oh okay. Well when you are done here I could use your help out there." And with that Aunt Jenna walks back out there hoping the night was not a total ruin.

When Jenna left Caroline finally takes a good look at Elena and realizes that she does look like her customer. Woops. "I am sorry. I had no idea who you were when you came in here. But if you are ever looking for a job a could use you. You are the fastest server I have besides Mr. Salvatore. Thanks again….um.. I am so sorry I didn't get your name."

"Oh I'm Elena. I'll have to think about your offer. I had a lot of fun tonight thanks. But I gottta go before Aunt Jenna comes back."

"She's really pissed isn't she." Caroline says as Elena begins to walk out the door.

"Well yeah she is but that's just Aunt Jenna. She tries so hard to get everything just perfect and doesn't like it when things go well unexpectedly. But things happen that we can't control."

And with that Elena goes and finds Aunt Jenna who wants her get some more ice from the freezer in the garage. The lights in the garage are off making the darkness of the night and the darkness of the garage pitch black. As Elena fumbles to try and find the light she goes near the trash cans when out of nowhere she hears _"GOTCHA"_. Elena's heart complety stops as she jumps in the air. She cannot stop her heart from beating a million times a second. "OH My GOD" says Elena as she finally gets her bearings. From behind she hears someone approaching because of the noise.

"Stefan what are you doing." Says the figure behind Elena.

A small form comes out from behind the trashcans. Elena observes that he cannot be older than seventeen years old. He has light blonde hair and appears to still be in the awkward not quite a man phase. "I thought I was scaring you. But apparently not" says Stefan as he now realizes what a huge mistake he made. The other figure comes directly next to Elena were she can finally make his appearance out and oh my goodness this man is good looking like unbelievably good looking. He has dark disheveled hair and the brightest pair of blues eyes that could pierce through every girls heart. "Nope. You didn't get me. And now you are down by three. Nice try tho." Says the older one.

The one called Stefan looks down cast and whispers not fair this was the best gotcha yet. The older one still waiting for a reply finally takes a look in my direction and says "I'm really sorry it's a game my brother and I came up with a few months ago. He really didn't mean any harm. I'm Damon Salvatore by the way and this is my little brother Stefan" says Damon as he puts out his arm for Elena to shake his hand as he does so she can see the smallest glimpse of what appears to be a tattoo on his upper arm peaking from the hem of his sleeve.

Elena take his hand in hers and replies "I'm Elena Gilb-" and with that Elena was not allowed to finish her sentence for Caroline comes out the door yelling at the two men in front of Elena saying she had to comp half the bill for the troubles and mishaps that happened at the party today. That's when Elena realizes that Damon and Stefan Salvatore are part of the Dream Catering team. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to work during the summer after all…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I thought I should let you know that this story I am writing is an adaption or spin off of Sarah Dessen's book ****_The Truth About Forever_****. Her story and main characters are what got me to thinking of turning it into a story for the Vampire Diaries. There will be similar themes but A whole lot of differences. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would love to hear your responses about my story. I love to write so I am sorry if it is wordy in places. I kind of get carried away when writing and end up writing short novels or novellas. **

Chapter 2:

The next day Elena wakes up with the sun shining through her window bringing in fresh light and a brand new day. Elena stretches out trying to wake herself up before grabbing some clothes and heading to her private bathroom attached to her bedroom. Elena looks in the mirror and can see the resemblance of her parents in her. Elena has her mother's smile and long brown hair but she has her father's brown eyes that tell everything that she is feeling and thinking. Just seeing how much she looks like her parents makes her begin to cry. Elena has never once stopped thinking about the life she had with her parents. She misses them so much. She even misses her annoying brother and wishes that she could have changed her relationship with Jeremy.

Every night she dreams the same exact dream. In Elena's dream she is seventeen and her brother just turned twelve. It was a dark stormy night and in her dream all she sees is a figure in the darkness through slitted openings in the closet door. Elena is crouched on the floor with her hand over her mouth trying desperately to mask her breathing. When suddenly light shines in the openings and a hand comes out from nowhere towards her, then everything goes dark. That is all she remembers of that night. The fear and terror she felt is as clear as the mirror in front of her. Elena desperately wishes she could remember but also prays that she doesn't in fear of what might have happened. The same dream replays in her mind night after night causing her to never have a decent night of sleep. Sometimes in the middle of the night she will wake up screaming or crying, also waking up Aunt Jenna and Ric from their sleep. Jenna just looks at Elena with concern really wanting to send Elena to a therapist thinking it may help. But luckily Ric stepped in for her. Elena was not ready to share the events that happened and didn't want to go to a shrink. She wasn't crazy after all. Elena getting herself together after diving into a difficult memory puts on a fake smile and runs down the stairs to have breakfast with Ric and Jenna.

Elena pours herself a cup of coffee and sits at the island as she watches her Aunt and Ric make breakfast together. Elena loves to watch the two together. She can truly see how much they mean to one another wishing she had the same relationship with her own boyfriend. Smiling at the perfect picture before her as Ric puts a bit of pancake batter on Jenna's nose as she smiles and nudges his arm in a playful manner. Elena sighs at the scene which brings Jenna back to reality when she notices her niece staring at the pair. "Boy trouble?" says Jenna knowingly.

"How'd you know?" says Elena.

"Let's just say its female intuition. Now talk. Who's the boy?"

"It's my boyfriend Matt. He decided we should be on a break for the summer. I don't really know what that means" says Elena expecting her aunt to know the answers.

Jenna was trying to come up with the best advice she could give her niece for a situation like this which she herself has been in. When all of sudden she hears her boyfriend give the most blunt reply. "He's a jerk. He doesn't know what he's missing. If it were me I wouldn't let that jerk stop me from doing what I want. Girls just want to have fun right." Says Ric as he gives Elena a wink then turns around to flip the pancakes over. Jenna and Elena just glance at each other and silently laugh at his surprisingly truthful and humorous response.

Elena then hears a buzz coming from her back pocket. She glances at her phones and sees that Caroline Forbes is calling her. 'I wonder what she wants' thinks Elena as she hits the accept button. "Hello" says Elena answering the call.

"Hi. Is this Elena?...Good. Hey I know you wanted to think about maybe working, but I was wondering if you have thought much about the offer cuz I could actually really use you" says Caroline in desperate need of help as Elena can hear people in the background yelling across the room and a small hint of plates breaking in the background. Elena not really being able to come up with a good excuse just says "Sure. What time do you need me?"

"Now, actually. If that's alright" responds Caroline. Elena knowing this is a start of what looks to be an adventure agrees to go over right away. Dream Catering looks to be the key to get her mind off of things seeing as everything that can go wrong will go wrong in the business making the name for the business kind of ironic.

After Elena hung up the phone, she looks up to see Ric and Jenna staring at her with a hint of confusion and curiosity as to who could be calling Elena at such an early hour. "Who was that?" asks Jenna.

"Well ummm. Do you remember the woman who ran the catering business from last night. Well she kind of offered me a job and it looks like she could really use me this morning" says Elena waiting for Jenna to make a big deal out of nothing. And yep she does.

"Do you mean to tell me that that woman has the audacity to ask my niece for help after ruining my party last night" Jenna replies as her voice rises with the buildup of anger and frustration.

Ric takes a hold of his girlfriend and says "Come on Jen. It wasn't that bad. Everyone raved about the food. No one noticed the long wait or the spills."

Elena cringes as Ric not thinking reminds Jenna of how unorganized and unprofessional the catering company was last night. She just shakes her head and mouths to Ric 'you're not helping'. Elena turns to her Aunt saying "I think it will be good for me to have a job this summer since I'm living under your roof. And this will be great maybe I can teach them a few pointers about organizations and they can teach me about the food industry. You know this could be really beneficial to my education, Aunt Jenna" says Elena trying to get to Aunt Jenna's beliefs in getting a good education and working for it.

"Alright. Fine. On one condition this job is only temporary. If things get any worse which I highly doubt. You are quitting and you can work as an intern for Ric" says Jenna as Elena cringes at the idea of having to help Ric with summer school since Ric is a history teacher at the Mystic Falls high school. This is Ric's first summer teaching summer school and Jenna thought it would be a great opportunity for Ric and Elena to get some real bonding. However, both Ric and Elena dread the thought of having to be in the same room as a bunch of high school students who flunked or didn't attend their classes. And Luckily for Elena she doesn't have to be there. Ric on the other hand has to be. So Ric thankfully got Elena out of that deal.

Elena showed up at the place Caroline had texted her. She was ten minutes late and was surprised to find no one was there yet. Elena got out of the car and looked at the amazing church before her. The church was massive with Roman style domes with a mixture of Greek colonnades. The church's windows had stained glass depicting different stories from the Bible. The church seemed to be a replica of St. Peter's Basilica in the Vatican City. Elena had visited the elaborate Catholic Church in Italy when she was younger with her family. Her parents surprised her and Jeremy with a trip to Europe. Her parents wanted to give her this amazing gift to encourage her love of art and history. This church reminded her so much of her trip to Europe that it truly left her breathless.

Elena had no idea how long she had been standing in front of the church just taking in all the beauty of the architecture and the landscape around it. Elena was taken out of her trance when a voice broke the silence startling her completely for the second time. "Hey" says Damon as he slowly descends the staircase that led to the front doors of the church. Damon then takes ahold of Elena as she literally jumps back from his greeting. Allowing Elena sometime to regain her breath Damon stops in front of Elena waiting patiently with his arms crossed against his chest showing a little bit of his tattoo. "That's the second time a Salvatore has scared me to death" says Elena as she finally regains control of herself again. Damon shrugs his shoulders and says "Sorry. It kind of comes with the territory of being a Salvatore." His words hang in the air at the double meaning Damon's statement had. Elena sees the sadness and hurt in Damon's blue eyes from his statement and tries to change the subject by saying "Caroline asked me to come down and help her with a catering order, but no one was here." Smiling while shaking his head Damon says, "Sorry but Care got the time wrong and the address wrong. There's no catering here today. I'm really sorry. Sometimes I wish she would just be a little more organized but what can you do really. She's family." Elena a little disappointed of not having anything to do today tries to figure out what she can do now.

Damon watches as Elena's emotions flash across her face as she goes from being conflicted to frustration then finally curiosity. Damon is surprised at how well this beautiful young woman can easily be read, but is really difficult to figure out. Damon has a feeling in the pit of his stomach that there is more to this woman than meets the eye. He has never met someone like Elena who hasn't tried something with him when first seeing him. It's actually quite annoying how women in general will try something with him when all they know about him is that he is good looking. They don't even try to get to know him. That's why he stopped really caring about his appearance. Damon truly wants someone who will see the person he is and not the way he looks. All they see is the surface and not what is underneath. This is actually quite refreshing to find someone who does not initially point blank want to sleep with him.

Damon comes out his moment of deep thought when he notices that Elena is waiting for a response to a question she apparently had asked which he did not hear. "I'm sorry what did you say" Damon asks trying to get his bearings. Elena giving one of her rare sincere smiles looks at Damon and says, "Caroline is related to you?"

"Oh yeah. Care's my cousin actually. I help her out from time to time."

"Really? that's nice of you. What are you doing here then if there is no catering?" enquires Elena.

"I um.. I kind of volunteer here." says Damon humbly. Damon has never been very good at talking about his personal life.

"Really? That's great. What do you do?" says Elena intrigued to find someone else who likes to volunteer.

"I teach some of the kids how to play and read music, art and other things. It's just a great way for the kids that come here who are homeless, poor, parentless or going through really tough issues. These kids just really need time to be well lack for better word kids. They don't normally have the opportunities to have 'normal' childhoods. A lot of the times they have to grow up to fast. So this organization provides them with a place to let their inner child out" says Damon proudly.

"Wow that's really amazing Damon. Do you think they might need another volunteer" says Elena excited to maybe have an opportunity to help out.

"Yeah. We could always use some extra volunteers" Damon says surprised Elena would be willing to help out then again he doesn't know her. Well, he doesn't know her yet anyway.

"Sounds great. Well I guess I better get going then. It was nice seeing you again Damon" says Elena lamely trying to drag out the time a little bit longer. Elena really wanted to stay and talk to Damon some more. For some reason Elena felt as though there was something more to Damon than at first glance. For instance, if she judged him by appearance he had that whole tall, dark, and handsome part down not to mention the whole having a tattoo thing making him have a darker side, but then discovering that he helps his cousin out, is good older brother, and volunteers to help kids at the most amazing church ever. There is definitely more to him than meets the eye and she can't help but feel drawn to him. No she definitely didn't want to leave.

Elena began taking a few steps down when out of nowhere she hears Damon say, "Hey, would like to go somewhere with me"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And please review. **

Chapter 3:

_Previously in chapter 2: There is definitely more to him than meets the eye and she can't help but feel drawn to him. No she definitely didn't want to leave. Elena began taking a few steps down when out of nowhere she hears Damon says, "Hey, would you like to go somewhere with me?"_

Elena giddy and a little shocked at Damon for wanting to hang out with her some more could feel butterflies exploding inside her stomach at the thought of spending more time with this mysterious man. And all Elena could think of for a reply was "Sure" for she couldn't trust herself with a better response at the moment as blood rushes towards her face making her cheeks glow red at the anticipation of spending more time with Damon. Elena struggles to get her emotions under control trying to remind herself 'I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend.' 'Wait a second' thinks Elena 'this is all innocent it's not like there is any harm in wanting to get to know someone by spending time with them'. When upon hearing Elena's response Damon grabs a hold of Elena's arm not knowing what the physical contact is doing to Elena at the moment as he takes her inside the church. Elena curses herself for being such a stupid crazy girl. It is so unlike her to be such a dork when it came to men.

As Elena is led by Damon through the church, Elena is amazed by the infrastructure of the inside dome. Light shines through the top were a small circle was cut in the very tip of the ceiling letting in sunlight to dance off the tiny stain glass on the windows. Elena looks up staring at the hundreds of frescoes that are painted on the ceiling itself depicting different religious scenes. Elena sees the renaissance influence in the style the artist painted the angels and the surrounding figures. Elena just stands in the middle of the wide open room gaping up at the at the beauty of what she sees. Elena doesn't realize that she has been staring for a very long time when she feels a pair of eyes staring at her. "Oh sorry. I was just kind of in awe of this place" says Elena blushing to find Damon really looking at her with curiosity. "No it's fine. This place is truly amazing" says Damon as they continue on their way. Then all of sudden Elena's phone goes off in her pocket making the noise louder and echoing in the open room. Elena looks towards Damon and mouths sorry as she hits enter. Before she answers although she sees Damon start walking off and turns around and says "I'll be right back". Then he disappears behind a door leaving Elena to herself and whoever is on the other line.

"Hello. This is Elena."

"Oh Elena good. I wanted to get a hold of you sooner but things got chaotic here. I am so sorry I got the day wrong for the catering gig. I hope you haven't been waiting at the church too long" says Caroline short of breath.

"Oh no. Damon told me you had the day wrong so its fine. No worries" says Elena

"Wait Damon. Damon's there. Oh yeah I guess it is Saturday. I forgot he helps out on Saturdays. Well I hope this doesn't make you want to rethink your offer of working for me. I know this is a little unorganized and some meaning my cousin would think I am way over my head. But hey this is what I always wanted and I am going to do it. Oh dear look at me I am rambling on again. Sorry. Well I will see you later bye Elena" and with that Caroline hangs up the phone.

Elena laughs quietly for surprisingly she doesn't want to quite this is the most excitement she has gotten from a job. Plus she likes Caroline. She's crazy but fun. Elena is interrupted by a tall cocky man who comes striding towards Elena and stands right in front of her. "Hey. I haven't seen you before. I'm Tyler Lockwood, the mayor's son" says Tyler as if the title of his name made all the difference. Elena a little taken aback of Tyler's boldness just responds with "I'm Elena. I just moved down here for the summer a couple days ago." Elena really wishes Damon would get back here soon.

"Oh you are new. Well I could show you around if you like. I know all the best places in this town if you know what I mean" says Tyler as he winks at Elena thinking she might be easy prey.

"Actually I'm here with Damon. But thanks anyway" says Elena hoping that will be the end of it.

"Damon. Huh… I bet he didn't mention that he's the reason the church had to postpone my recital. And the little punk only got two years." Says Tyler knowing that Damon would never talk about his personal life if he didn't have to. Tyler just really wanted to get this really hot girl to go for him and not Damon Salvatore. He is so tired of the girls in this town falling for the older Salvatore when he has never been to jail nor been caught as a criminal.

"What do you mean?" asks Elena but before Tyler can respond someone from behind Elena tells Tyler to go help out with some of the sound equipment. As Elena turns around to see who it is she discovers that he must be the Preacher.

"Hello there. I'm Father Nicholas. I hope you don't listen to what Tyler says. He likes to rustle up trouble and I know I shouldn't tell you this but I know if Damon is asked he will never tell anyone so I guess I will so you can hear the true story from someone trustworthy." Says Father Nicholas as he leads Elena to sit in a couple of chairs.

"Yes Damon did some things when he was younger but he and his brother had a difficult past. There isn't a day that goes by that Damon doesn't punish himself for what he did. He and a couple of others trashed the sanctuary. Now Damon wasn't one of them who did the damage but he was there and he didn't stop them from doing so. When the police came they took Damon accountable for the damage that was done and the court ordered Damon to two years of Juvenile detention. He was only fifteen at the time. While he was away his mother was diagnosed with lung cancer. Damon has never forgiven himself for not being there for his mother and little brother. He truly regrets what he has done. The court even let him out early on parole with one condition to do community service here at the church. Damon was with his mother at the end of her life but he still hates himself for not being there at the beginning."

"Wow…thank you for telling me Father Nicholas. I'm so sorry to hear that he lost his mom. I know how hard losing family can be. But, that's why he volunteers here, for the parole?" asks Elena.

"Actually he stopped having to do community service two years ago. Now he just won't leave." Says Father Nicholas as he laughs. In actuality he can't imagine the youth program functioning without Damon's help. He is a big part in the success it has been having the past three years.

"Oh it looks like I'll be leaving you then. It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again Elena." Says Father Nicholas as Damon emerges from a door.

As Damon approaches she looks at him with opened eyes and sees the man he has become, a man with a dark past who has redeemed himself with a brighter future. Yes she is dangerously close to falling for this man who has captured her every thought. Yes dangerously close. When Damon saw Elena sitting with Father Nic, he was happy that the two were getting to know each other. He has a great respect for the older man who has been his guide through many of his struggles in life. He has guided him through better paths than even he could see. Then the way that Elena looked at him as he approached made him consider that maybe just maybe she could be the one who would capture his heart this girl who has been seeking to know who he is even after eavesdropping on the two's conversation about his past, she is still willing to be with him. Even after everything that he has done.

"Hey. Sorry about that I had to take care of some paperwork and let the band know that practices is canceled till 6" says Damon

"Oh no it's fine really. I got a call from Caroline and she apologized for the mix up. Then a guy named Tyler Lockwood came up who was really kind of a jerk. Luckily Father Nic intervened. I didn't think I was ever going to escape Tyler's insistent probing" says Elena relieved that Damon was there.

"So I kind of wanted to show you something that's the whole reason I brought you in here sorry it took so long but here it is" says Damon as he points towards the most amazing work of art Elena has ever seen. The piece was unlike anything else in the church which made it stand out even more. The piece was Angel made out of different found metal and aluminum. The angel's dress had small detail made out of what appeared to be sea glass making the dress shine in the sunlight as it bounced off the multiple colors. The room was then filled with multiple colors going across the wall and floors casting small colored shadows. The halo spun around from a small crank in the back of the angel giving it movement. Elena was in awe of the sculpture. It was beautiful.

"Did you make this?" asks Elena impressed at the craftsmanship and just in awe of how beautiful the piece was.

Damon surprised out how much Elena seemed to love the piece could only nod his head in reply as he watched Elena take in all the different colors the sun created off of the sea glass. He was pleased that Elena liked what she saw. He really wanted to make Elena smile more. He found himself wanting to make Elena happy.

"Thank you for bringing me. I really loved it. You are an amazing artist. Really" says Elena forty-five minutes later. Damon took Elena to the local Grille for some lunch for the two had lost track of time and discovered they were both starving. Damon shy about the praise Elena gave him for his work replies, "I'm glad you liked it". Not satisfied with Damon's answer Elena says, "No really. You are really good. You could be a professional artist."

"No. I don't think so. I just like working with my hands. I don't really think I'm that good. I just like making things for people. I'm not really in it for the money."

"Wow okay. So not only do you have that whole tall, dark, and handsome bit going on but now a starving artist who is also a musician. You must have girls fawning all over you?" says Elena not thinking when the words came out but truly regretting them once they were out.

Damon just chuckles as if he and Elena were old friends hanging out trying to let the awkwardness fade and replies "I don't have a starving artist bit besides girls don't fawn over me."

"Really? Have you seen yourself. Not only are you totally hot, but you are great guy who works with kids, takes care of your brother, and helps out with your cousin. Yep you are totally on the female radar. Watch out." Says Elena teasingly. Inside her head all she is thinking is 'Oh My Goodness not only am I flirting with him but I am teasing him. Where did this girl come from.'

"Okay Okay. So what if I am. What about you? You are beautiful and mysterious not to mention a great listener. You must have guys swarming at your door." Says Damon giving Elena a smirk as she squirms in her seat as the conversation turns to her.

"Well I highly doubt it. Especially since my own boyfriend doesn't want to be with me." Says Elena slapping her head mentally for this reveal.

A little taken aback from Elena's statement Damon says, "You have boyfriend?"

"Yes…well…no..maybe. It's complicated. Okay his names Matt and we have been going out for two years and just a few days ago he decided he wanted a break from us." Says Elena.

"I'm sorry, but it's his loss. If I was him I would never let you go" says Damon as he looks Elena directly in the eyes with his blue eyes piercing hers. 'Yep' thinks Elena 'I might be falling for this Salvatore.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry It has been awhile since I have updated. It took me awhile to get inspired to further the story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It is a lot longer and I hope to update a lot more. Oh and please review. I would love to read what you think about my story so far. Enjoy. **

Chapter 4:

As the sun began to rise for the dawn of a new day, Elena realizes that this was the first night in a long time that she has not woken in terror from her nightmares. Instead she had the best sleep in her life ever. She knew this could only mean one thing that things were changing. For better or for worse she had no idea but at least things were changing.

As Elena descended the staircase she is stopped by her Aunt who is standing with her hands on her hips as if she had something really important to say. Elena just looks up at her Aunt nods her head and then quickly goes into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee before her Aunt explodes all over her. Elena says to herself "I'm not really in the mood for a lecture."

"Well you better brace yourself. Jenna is on the move." Says Alaric coming from behind Elena as he grabs himself of coffee as well. Elena looks up at Alaric to see his smiling face knowing that Elena is in for treat with her Aunt. Sometimes Alaric seems as if he is the only one who understands her. Elena is glad to have Alaric in her life. He seems to be more a part of her family than just a temporary figure in her life. Elena nudges Alaric for his comment and just laughs at the way he made Aunt Jenna sound like a wild animal hunting its prey. They both stop as they hear Jenna approaching and with that Alaric escapes the room while giving Elena one last sympathetic glance before quickly dashing not wanting to be in the line of fire.

"So I got a call from Caroline yesterday saying that she got the days wrong for the catering order. So please tell me what you were doing then if you were not catering yesterday." Says Aunt Jenna worried about were here niece was all day yesterday.

Sighing to herself at the mess she got herself in, Elena says, "I was going to cater at that big Catholic Church when I realized no one else from the catering company was there. I was waiting for over thirty minutes when Damon came out and told me Caroline's mistake. Then Damon invited me to take a look around the church. I kind of lost track of time. I'm sorry Aunt Jenna but I really did think I was going to cater. I'm sorry."

As Aunt Jenna listens to what her niece has to say all she can really focus on is how hear niece's face lit up when she mentioned a boy's name. Smiling to herself Aunt Jenna says, "It's fine Elena. Just next time please let me know. I know you are an adult, but you don't know this town and I am responsible for you. But now please tell me about this boy. Who is he? Is he cute? When do I get to meet him? We should have him over for dinner."

"Jenna…" says Elena in exasperation. Elena rolls her eyes at her aunt as she changes the subject to boys which is one topic Elena is uncomfortable talking about especially since she doesn't know how she feels about it yet. Elena gets up and leaves her Aunt with all her questions unanswered as Elena walks out the front door to escape.

Elena starts walking through the park when she hears her phone buzzing from her back pocket. 'Great..I hope it's not Jenna wanting to talk some more' thinks Elena before she answers her phone.

"Are you good at making shrimp puffs?" asks the person on the other line.

"Shrimp puffs…. Who is this? Caroline is that you." Asks Elena completely confused.

"Of course its Caroline who else would be calling you about a shrimp fiasco at this time in the morning. I need you desperately. When can you get here." says a desperate Caroline.

"Woa slow down Caroline. Don't you have other people who work for you. I haven't even been trained let alone start this job" says Elena.

"I know. I know. It's partly my fault for that. But everyone has called in. Rebekah can't come cuz she has some fashion crisis and April can't cuz she is taking her ACT's today. Then Stephen I believe has some sort of camp thing going on so you are my only hope. Please Elena. Pretty Please."

"Alright. Give me the address" and with that Elena gets herself into another one of Caroline's crazy messes. Apparently Caroline thought she didn't have a catering order today so she decided to give everyone the day off not thinking to check the books for any new clients. So Elena was stuck again going into the crazy life of Dream Catering and maybe this time she will actually be able to work.

As Elena pulls up to Caroline's house, at first glance the house was huge. It was one of the biggest houses on the block except for the house right next door which upon seeing that house Elena realizes it's not a house. It's more like a mansion. Elena, still staring at the house next to Caroilne's, is caught off guard when Caroline opens the front door and pulls her inside.

"Thank goodness you are here" says Caroline giving Elena a huge hug for helping her out.

"You're welcome. Wow your house is beautiful" says Elena trying to take in everything.

"Yes Yes its beautiful. Come on we have work to do. Quickly" says Caroline as once again she pulls Elena into the biggest kitchen she has ever seen. The kitchen looks as though it should belong in a castle. It has four oven and two fridges with cabinets covering almost every inch on the walls. Yes this place is amazing.

Two hours later the shrimp puffs are in the oven and Elena has finally been able to get off the powder and flour off of her arms and hair after a tournament with Caroline who started throwing the flour as a declaration of war. The two girls spent the better half of an hour trying to see who would win in the battle but the two proved to be an equal match. Elena and Caroline had no idea what their appearance looked like until Damon Salvatore came in the middle of the scene. Caroline had just covered Elena's hair in flour that fell to the floor creating a huge mess while Elena covered Caroline's brand new shirt with hand prints and handfuls of flour. The two were so engrossed with their battle that they did not hear Damon come in until he laughed wholeheartedly at the scene before him. That broke the war quickly. Caroline and Elena jumped at the laughter and quickly became embarrassed for every inch of the counter was covered in flour not to mention their messy appearance.

"What's so funny Salvatore?" says Elena as she throws a handful of powder towards Damon.

The look on Damon's face as Elena threw the flour towards him was that of surprise and then it turned into a look of determination.

"Oh it is on like Donkey Kong" says Damon trying to get the flour off of his face as he grabs flour into his hand and starts to chase Elena around the kitchen taking revenge. Elena squeals when Damon corners her and pours the rest of the bag of flour on top of her head taking his revenge. All the while Caroline watches the pair off to the side in wonderment of what could have happened to the two yesterday to make them so so close.

After the flour battle the three start cleaning up the battle scene trying to get as much cleaned as they could. "I can't believe you used a video game reference" says Elena teasingly to Damon as they clean the counter tops. "Hey video games are a part of my childhood and besides Donkey Kong is awesome" says Damon defensively.

"You know what I think. I think you are just upset because I got you good" says Elena while Damon just smirks at Elena staring at her with his blue eyes. Elena's face started to heat up with the close proximity the two were. Damon was barely a foot away from her. She could just feel the heat her cheeks rising when suddenly Caroline comes bouncing between the two reaching for the faucet. "Excuse me." Sings Caroline barging in on the pair.

After the kitchen appears to be immaculate Caroline and Elena go over to the living room while the shrimp puffs cool off . "So what's going on between you and my cousin" says Caroline bluntly as they relax on the sofas. Elena taken aback for a moment looks around the room to see that a certain someone was nowhere in sight says," nothing's going on between Damon and I. We're just friends that's all. Why does everyone assume something more is going on."

"Maybe because of the way you two stare at each other longingly or the fact that you two are so comfortable around each other after only knowing each other for what a few days" says Caroline.

"Caroline, really, there's nothing going on. Besides I sort of have a boyfriend." Says Elena looking down at the last statement for now she realizes that she doesn't believe it anymore.

"I'm sorry Elena. It's just that Damon's gone through so much lately that I don't want to see him get hurt. I'm a little over protective when it comes to Damon and Stephen. I hope you understand" says Caroline intently.

"Of course I understand. But Caroline please understand this if anything does or does not happen it will not be with intent to cause pain. Truly." Says Elena squeezing Caroline's hand for added reassurance.

"Alright since the schrimp puffs are done now. We can deliver them. We'll take the Catering Van and we should be able to get there in time. It's about a two hour drive but they have kitchen there were we can heat the food back up." Says Caroline.

The two girls begin to get all the food ready for the catering order when they realize that they have a lot of food that needs to fit in the van. As they begin packing up the van they realize that even the passenger seat in the front needed to be taken out to fit all the food and boxes.

"Well maybe you can drive my car and just follow me there since there is no way I would be able to unpack all this stuff and get ready before they arrive. Would you mind driving my car Elena?" says Caroline

"Well…you see I have this thing about driving. I'm kind of well don't like to drive all that much." Says Elena hoping that Caroline would not go further into the reason why she doesn't like to drive.

"Hey I'll drive." Says Damon coming around the corner behind Elena. Elena turns around and gives Damon a smile that took his breathe away while she mouths 'thank you' to his response.

"Well it's settled then Damon you can drive the van and Elena and I will take my car." Says Caroline walking over to her parked car while handing Damon the van keys.

"Um…Care. Aren't you forgetting something. You're the only one who can drive the van remember. Work policy and everything. The insurance won't cover a volunteer worker driving the van" says Damon giving Caroline back her keys. Caroline mentally curses the stupid work policy she created two years ago when she allowed Stephen to drive the vehicle not thinking that he wasn't even working for her at the time not to mention that he wasn't even old enough to drive. "Fine. You're right. You know where we are going. Good. Let's get going then" says Caroline getting into the driver's side of the van.

Damon unlocks Caroline's car and walks over to the passenger side and opens the door for Elena. A little taken aback for the gentleman like gesture that Damon just did walks over to the passenger side door and gets into the vehicle. Damon walks back over to the driver's side and waves goodbye to Caroline as she pulls out. Mentally Elena is thinking that she is going to be spending two whole hours by herself with Damon. What are the odds that she won't make a fool of herself in those two hours.

About forty-five minutes later during the drive Damon and Elena are still in utter silence just listening to the rain splash against the windshield when suddenly a loud noise interrupts the silence breaking the two people out of their daze. They realize they had just run over something. The car begins to swerve as one of the tires goes flat. 'Great' thinks Elena 'what else could possibly make this anymore miserable.' Damon turns off the engine and goes out into the rain checking out the damage. The rain begins to come down harder making it impossible for Elena to see anything outside the car so she too gets out into the pouring rain to see what is taking Damon so long which was a big mistake. Forgetting about the fact they have a flat tire Elena sees Damon soaking wet with his t-shirt clinging to every muscle. Elena tries to look away but can't. How can one guy become so much hotter soaking wet. Elena however also forgets that she chose this one day to wear her new white button down shirt not thinking that it would rain of all days for she of course decided to wear a black bra underneath. She didn't realize it until Damon looks up from where he was kneeling to see a soaked Elena staring down at him. Elena blushes as she sees Damon taking a good look at her soaked form. Damon and Elena continue to stare at each other forgetting about their surroundings until the sound of an approaching vehicle takes the two out of their daze. Damon is the first to recover his surroundings. "Umm… So I think we are stuck here. Apparently Caroline doesn't have a spare tire" says Damon exasperated at his cousin's lack of resources.

All Elena can do is say oh for now they are stuck in the middle of nowhere in the middle of a rainstorm. 'Great. It has gotten worse.' Thinks Elena as she finally realizes how cold she has become from being in the rain for so long. Damon and Elena quickly get back inside the car to call for help when they realize both of their phones are dead or not with them. 'Great. Just great. Of course this would happen' thinks Elena at the improbable situation she got herself into. Damon wraps a couple of blankets around Elena and himself trying to stay warm as he doesn't want to drain out the batteries. If they weren't stuck in the middle of nowhere with a flat tire during a rainstorm this could be a motion picture moment for her and Damon all wrapped up in blankets with nothing but each other to keep company. What are they going to do to make the time pass…..

**Author's Note: next time for Life Unexpected. Things become intense for Damon and Elena while they are stranded in the middle of nowhere. With nothing to make the time go quicker heated conversation turn into a dangerous game. How will this game open up old wounds and broken hearts not to mention a little bit of Elena's past and Damon's past. Don't Forget to Review please…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it has taken me a while to get this chapter out. I know I was going to post more chapters more frequently but things happen and I got really busy. I apologize for that. I hope you enjoy this next chapter on the Truth Games and please Review.**

Chapter 5:

Previously in chapter 4:

_All Elena can do is say oh for now they are stuck in the middle of nowhere in the middle of a rainstorm. 'Great. It has gotten worse.' Thinks Elena as she finally realizes how cold she has become from being in the rain for so long. Damon and Elena quickly get back inside the car to call for help when they realize both of their phones are dead or not with them. 'Great. Just great. Of course this would happen' thinks Elena at the improbable situation she got herself into. Damon wraps a couple of blankets around Elena and himself trying to stay warm as he doesn't want to drain out the batteries. If they weren't stuck in the middle of nowhere with a flat tire during a rainstorm this could be a motion picture moment for her and Damon all wrapped up in blankets with nothing but each other to keep company. What are they going to do to make the time pass._

Not being able to handle the silence any longer that was in the car Elena begins to speak when she stopped by Damon who apparently was wanting to end the silence. The two people look at each other for how they both interrupted each other's thought process when Damon says, "So… you were going to say something Elena."

"Well not really. I didn't know if you were up for a game to make the time pass" says Elena a little timidly.

"Sure what did you have in mind" said Damon eager to make this awkward to go away no matter what it took.

"Um well Me and a couple of friends used to play Truth. If you want to play that. But I must warn you can get pretty brutal."

"Okay. How do you play truth? Is it like truth and dare."

"Well sort of. Its more like the teenage girl version of the game. For some reason girls can be pretty competitive and mean. Basically you are trying to come up with some really difficult questions that the other player probably doesn't want to answer. But that is part of the game if you don't answer the question the other player wins. So that's why most people when playing will come up with some really personal and embarrassing questions."

"So why do you play it then. If you don't mind me asking" Says Damon cuiriously.

"Well. I don't know really. I guess I like a game where you can only tell the truth and nothing else to win. Plus it allows you the opportunity to get to know the other person more than you would with anyone else"

"Alright. I'll give it a shot but you go first"

"Okay so what's your favorite color?" says Elena

"Hey. Don't go easy on me. Really ask me something you want to know even if its difficult." Says Damon.

"Why did you do it. I mean why did you break into the church." Says Elena finally. Several minutes go by and Elena fears that she might have hurt Damon, but after a while Damon finally answers.

"Well its difficult to explain. Basically I was doing it to showoff for my girlfriend at the time. I wanted to prove that I was some hot shot. It was really stupid but I felt like I needed to fit in. When I finally got inside the church I couldn't do it. I couldn't destroy the church. I was frozen stiff were I stood because I recognized the church. It was the church were my mom had my brother and I baptized. I just couldn't bring myself to destroy the place." Says Damon.

As Elena thinks upon Damon's answer something stuck out in her brain as he said his answer. He had a girlfriend. Well of course he would have a girlfriend just look at him and his personality. He is totally the type to have a girlfriend. "You have a girlfriend?" says Elena.

"Hey it's my turn to ask a question. So why did you move in with your aunt?" says Damon

That was the one question Elena did not want to hear. How was she going to answer this truthfully without opening up the past. Elena began to tremble a little bit but Damon only thought it was because she was cold not because she was nervous. Finally Elena got herself under control and answered the question to the best of her ability. "Truthfully speaking I'm living with my aunt to see if whether or not I would want live with her permanently and not just for the summer break."

"You didn't answer my question. Yes you answered it partly, but not everything" says Damon. Damon could tell that Elena was holding back information.

Elena sighs heavily before answering "The reason I moved in with my aunt is because I have been living with my friend's grandmother for the last three years because I didn't want to go into the foster care system. And before you ask I am an orphan." Elena was on the bridge of tears for she had almost told him her nightmare. The one thing that she has been living with for these past three years. Seeing how distraught Elena had become Damon asked if she wanted to take a break from the game, but Elena simply said no. Damon muttered to himself 'stubborn woman' before hearing Elena's next question.

"Alright since you didn't answer it last time. Tell me something about your past girlfriend the one you broke into the church for." BAM! With that Elena had asked a question that Damon was uncomfortable with answering. How is it they both know what questions the other one does not really want to answer but he will not let this question be the one he would lose to.

"Her name was Katherine. Katherine Pierce. She was beautiful and passionate but she was also self-absorbed and hateful. She could be happy for a minute and then her personality would change to despising. But I was in love with her. She was actually my next door neighbor. We grew up together. We started dating in middle school and all the way through high school. You could say we were inseparable. I was even planning on marrying her. Then two years ago I was planning my big proposal when I found Katherine hooking up with Tyler Lockwood in my own house and in my own bed. I was a mess for months after that. She had taken everything from me even my heart" says Damon quietly.

Elena could no longer bear it. Elena reached over to Damon and pulled him into a hug wanting to comfort his broken heart and spirit not knowing what else she could do. All the while she whispered "I'm so sorry Damon". With the close embrace Damon was finally able to break down his barrier that he had been holding up for so long. In the comfort of Elena's arms Damon began to let the tears fall for the betrayal he felt and the pain.

Ten minutes go by before the pair break apart and resume their game once more. Elena smiles over at Damon encouragingly for him to go on with the game. Damon shuffling through his brain for a good question to ask Elena finally come up with a good one when it hits him. "Okay since you have heard about my dating troubles. What about you and your boyfriend? What's up with you two?" says Damon wanting to know the answer to this more than any of the other questions.

"Well like I've said before Matt and I have been together for a while now. Matt can be sweet and caring, but he can be a little possessive and sometimes really mean without thinking. I had thought I was in love with him but now that I think back on it. I see that I was in love with the idea of him and me. I wasn't actually _in _love with him. He is my first real boyfriend. I thought we were supposed to be together forever but somehow that just doesn't seem to cut it anymore. I don't want the same things I did before the summer. I truly believe that things are over with me and him. Maybe it was a good thing we took a break. It has allowed me to open up my eyes" says Elena.

"Okay so it's my turn. Let's see here. Oh I know. I know that your mother past away which I'm so sorry about, but since she is gone who looks after you and Stefan then?" says Elena

"Well actually I do since I'm old enough and I get paid a decent amount of money I look out for Stefan and I guess so does my Aunt. Caroline's mom Liz she checks in on Stefan and I from time to time. And Caroline. Well Caroline is Caroline and she acts more like a mother hen than a cousin. But my brother and I look out for each other that is what family does" says Damon.

"Now what about your family. I know that you have Aunt Jenna but what about your parents did you know them? Do you have any siblings?" asks Damon not knowing this was the question she dreaded the most.

Time passes before Elena answers the question with a heavy heart. Elena takes a deep breathe trying to let go of herself control. She has never told anyone about this not even Aunt Jenna. She has been terrified for her life knowing what she knows. Elena thinks that with this knowledge she could destroy the lives of the people she cares about most. But when looking into Damon's eyes all she sees is the encouragement and deep understanding. Elena knows that she could tell Damon anything and he would be right there beside her helping her get through the pain, loss and betrayal she felt.

"Before I tell you this you must understand one thing. I have never told anyone what I am about to tell you. So please. Please do not tell anyone. Okay so I do have a brother his name is Jeremy. I am actually five years older than he is. My family we were really close. We did practically everything together as we grew up. My parents loved Jeremy and I we were their treasure in life. One night my father decided to take work home for change so that he could spend time with Jer and I. But when he got home I had just had the biggest fight with my mother so I escaped into my bedroom closest. There was this secret back door in my closest that I sometimes like to hid in. It leads into a small room where I put blankets and pillows in for reading at night when I was supposed to be asleep. No one knew about my little secret place except for Jeremy. I was hiding in that room not wanting to deal with mom at the moment and not even my father cuz I knew he would make me apologize to mom. It had been about fifteen minutes when I heard screaming. My entire body froze dreading what it could be. I was only fifteen. Opened a small crack in the door to maybe see what was going on but I could not see anything. Then suddenly I heard gun shots being fired and more screams but this times it was coming from my mother. I suddenly heard footsteps coming to towards my bedroom door so I quickly went further into my secret room when I heard the secret knock my brother, Uncle and I had come up with outside my bedroom door. So I quickly went out into my bedroom to see my brother but I heard more gun shots. I was completely frightened. I quickly doved under my bed trying to block out the sobs that were coming with my hand. My door opened and I could see a pair of boots walking around my bedroom checking to see if there was anyone in their when I am suddenly pulled from underneath my bed. I am dangling in front of a figure I cannot quite make out with his hand squeezing my neck. I new at that moment my mom, my dad, and my brother were all dead. I was all alone. My vision had finally cleared and saw my Uncle Jonathon Gilbert's face staring back at me with so much anger it terrified me. When seeing who my Uncle was holding he let me go. Just like that my Uncle allowed me to live. Uncle John left the room still holding my father's pistol in his left hand and a rifle in his right as he leaves me to my sorrow. Not a day goes by asking why I was spared while the rest of my family was killed. Why me? Why?" says Elena as she breaks down sobbing with tears constantly falling.

Damon listening to Elena's story could not help but feel his heart ache at this young woman's tragedy so different from his own, but similar heartache. To lose family at such a young age there is nothing in this world that could ease their pain. Damon grabs Elena into a much needed hug. All the while Damon is thinking that yes this game is brutal with pure honesty but also a way to let past grievances be passed on to someone who can help carry the burden.

Damon then quietly says, "By the way my favorite color is purple"

**Author's Note: I know that was a sucky ending but more is to come. Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Damon stuck in the car in the pouring rain with the most beautiful, strong woman he has ever met. Damon squeezes his arms tighter around Elena protectively as he listens to Elena's sobs. Knowing that Elena probably does not want to talk about her life story any longer Damon thinks of the only thing he could say to maybe try and change the subject without further making Elena cry. Damon quietly says "By the way my favorite color is purple." As those words pop out of Damon's mouth he is mentally slapping himself for talking about a trivial thing like that at time like this. As Damon is hoping he didn't just ruin the moment, he all of a sudden hears a giggle coming from the girl he is holding. Elena's entire body shook as she let out a whole hearted laugh wiping away her tears as she looks up at Damon's face. "You chose this time to tell me your favorite color. You are incredible you know that" says Elena letting a rare smile slip through.

Damon chuckles back at her and replies, "Yeah I guess you are right. I have the worst timing"

The pair is separated from the moment when they see a pair of headlights shining in the back window and out pops Caroline in a great hurry rushing towards their car. As soon as Damon and Elena see Caroline they break apart so quickly it was as if they were never in an intimate embrace.

"Oh My God. Where have you been? I have been worried sick. I have been trying to call you. I must have called you over a dozen of times. What happened? I had to do the entire delivery all by myself. Do you know how many flights of stair I had to climb? It was 4 flights of stairs. In heals. I can't believe this. The freakin elevator was broken so they made me carry the food up and down the flights of stairs by myself might I add. Hey wait..what's going on with you two? Why does Elena look like she has been crying? Did I miss something?" says Caroline a little out of breath and at a speed that Elena thought was impossible.

"Look Caroline, Elena and I are fine. We got a flat tire so we were stuck. We are really sorry about everything but I think we all have had a long day. Let's just go home okay Care." Says Damon not wanting to talk about what happened between him and Elena. Getting the cue from Damon, Caroline agrees just to go home. They decide to return later the next day to pick up the vehicle and just take the van back for now. As Caroline pulls up in front of her house, She of course comes up with another one of her brilliant ideas. "Hey Elena why don't you spend the night at my house and have some good girl talk and bonding. What do you think? We could even invite April and Rebekah. I bet they would love to finally meet you now that you are officially working at Dream catering" says Caroline too excited about the prospect of a sleep over party.

"Well I'll have to run it by my Aunt but if she says yes then I can" says Elena knowing that Aunt Jenna would put her foot down when she mentioned it was with people who worked for Dream Catering. Elena has had a long night and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and try to escape the nightmares she knew would come.

"Okay yeah I guess you can run it by your Aunt." Says Caroline a little disappointed because she knew Jenna was not a fan of hers.

Elena gets out of the van and dials the number "Hey Aunt Jenna I-" However Elena was interrupted by a male voice on the other end.

"Nope this is not Jenna"

"Ric? Is that you? Is Jenna there?"

"Uh yeah well Jenna had to go run some errands so it's just me. So what's up?" says Ric as he takes another sip of his beer while relaxing on the couch watching football at home.

"Well Caroline invited me to spend the night but I don't know if I want to" says Elena honestly to Ric.

"You should go. Really. It would give me a chance to have some alone time. You know I am the only man in this house and I never seem to get it to myself. You would be doing me a great favor besides who doesn't love pillow fights and makeovers" says Ric.

Sighing to herself at Ric's attempt at humor and reverse psychology to get her to go. Elena finally says, "Alright I'll go. But if Jenna asks you said I could" And all Elena could hear as a reply was Ric's voice hitting a really high pitch as he says 'YIPEE' like a little girl. Elena just chuckles at his boyish antics. Elena goes over to Caroline and just nods her head as her answer when Caroline tackles her into a big hug with excitement. "You are going to have so much fun. Just you wait." Says Caroline with Elena still in her tight grip. Elena looks over at Damon who gives his best sympathetic look at what she has just gotten herself into a whole night with Caroline and the girls with no escape but to go along with it.

As Elena is dragged into Caroline's house with a sleeping bag and back pack in her arms, she struggles to give Damon a wave goodbye as she is ushered inside Caroline's foyer. Elena gives one last glance at Damon's receding back when she notices that he is walking towards the house she saw earlier in the day the one right next to Caroline's. How is he able to afford that house thinks Elena before being pulled out of her mind and dragged back into reality when Caroline starts introducing her to two people. "Elena I would like you to meet April. April this is Elena. She just started working today" says Caroline introducing Elena and April. April was friendly and offered Elena her hand in a way of greeting before giving her a shy smile. Then suddenly April is shoved aside when a tall beautiful and menacing blonde woman steps in front of Elena and offers her slender hand. "I'm Rebekah." Elena takes her hand out of politeness and puts on a fake smile when she says "Hi. It's nice to meet both of you"

Caroline then takes Elena by the arm and takes her further into the house while whispering to her, "Rebekah…well… she can be intimidating but don't let that fool you. Once you get to know her you'll realize that she has a big heart which also leads her into being a bit bitchy if the people she loves get hurt. She is very protective of her feelings and doesn't open up willingly. It does take her awhile to warm up to people just to warn you. April on the other hand is such a sweetie and shy most of the times, but once you are her friend. You are friends for life." After meeting the rest of the catering gang Elena has finally discovered how much it means to her to be a part of something and how privileged she feels to be able to a part of this close knit group even if Rebekah is giving her a glare that could kill right now.

As the four girls venture farther into Caroline's home, Elena is shocked to find the home redesigned to fit a night of fun. The living room which used to hold a few couches and comfortable chairs with side tables now held a row of leather seats that faced a blank wall. Elena then noticed that Caroline had a projector and realized that they would be watching movies from a projector onto the blank wall. Caroline had gone all out for this night. Off to the side of the room was a table full of chunk food and every kind of pop you could think of. Caroline even had her very own popcorn machine that looked like it came out of an actual movie theatre. There were throw pillows and blankets next to the coach welcoming a night of comfort. Elena for the first time tonight was actually looking forward to the sleepover. Elena was going to let herself go for a change and just have fun. What could happen anyways? They were just going to have fun with a movie watching marathon and some good girl talk.

Caroline who already decided what movie they would watch first, pops in her all- time favorite movie The Note Book. 'Of course' thought Elena, 'A Nicholas Sparks movie which typically was all about love, hurt, and for some reason someone always ends up having some kind of disease and dies in the end.' But it was Caroline's favorite movie so Elena thought she would give it a chance. Elena found herself captured to the love story crying when Ally cried and even laughing when the she laughed. Elena was so engrossed with the movie she could not take her eyes off the screen for even a second. Elena finally understood why this movie was Caroline's favorite. It was the epitome of every girl's fantasy of finding the one and the sacrifices that are made to find the love of your life. Elena was sitting next to Caroline and April on the couch with their legs propped up on the coffee table while Rebekah took the reclining chair. All four of the girls were watching the movie with such intense focus that when the end of the movie came they all started tearing up at the end.

"Okay who is up for a game" says Caroline trying to cheer everyone up after the movie ended.

"Ooooh. I love games" says April cheerfully.

"Fine. But if we do play a game I get to choose. And I choose TRUTH" says Rebekah and then she locks eyes over at Elena indicating that the game will not be fun to play but completely competitive and harsh. Elena swallows the lump in her throat preparing herself to the female version of the game which can be totally brutal. Elena wished that Damon was there. She felt so much more comfortable talking about her darkest secrets with him than she will with them. Elena gathers up the strength to get through this game in one piece when Caroline gleefully agrees to go first. Caroline looks from Elena to April then at Rebekah before returning her gaze back on April choosing the first person to be asked a question.

"So April tell us what your most embarrassing moment was? And make sure it is juicy" says Caroline smiling over at April shy face.

Before replying April takes a deep breath. "It was in the seventh grade. I was new to the school and didn't know anyone. A few girls from my class told me during gym that we could change in the locker rooms on the right so I went in there and started changing when all of the sudden an entire soccer team came in that's when I realized the locker room I was actually in was the boy's locker room. I was totally mortified because I was wearing underwear that says the days of the week on them and I was wearing the wrong day" says April as her face grows three shades of red in embarrassment just from telling the story.

The girls shared laughs together at the story and helped April see the funny side of it all. It was April's turn next to ask a question. April didn't really know Elena very much and wanted to get to know her more was about to ask her a question when suddenly she stopped. April looked over at Rebekah to see that she was giving her deadliest stare ever. April gulped and chose wisely to ask Rebekah a question instead. "Umm Rebekah…Do you still have feelings for Damon Salvatore" says April knowing this was the question Rebekah wanted her to ask. When hearing this Elena looked between Rebekah and Caroline wondering why Caroline hadn't told her there was something going on between Damon and Rebekah.

"I don't know if any girl in their right mind would ever stop having feelings for Damon. I guess you could say I will always have strong feeling for him especially after everything we have been through" says Rebekah smirking over at Elena when she says this. Rebekah just wanted to let Elena know that she had dibs on Damon and now one was going to get in her way.

"My turn now. Let's see here. Elena, how about you tell us why in the world someone like Damon Salvatore would ever have feelings for a nobody like you. Who has no friends, no family, and whom no one gives a hoot about? Your own boyfriend doesn't even want to be with you. What makes you so special that he would prefer you a skank over me? I mean really does he just hang out with you because he pities you" says Rebekah leaning towards Elena as her voice gets louder and louder. After each passing word from Rebekah's mouth, Elena could feel the tears starting to come. Elena would not let this girl see her cry. Elena would not watch the satisfaction on Rebekah's face knowing that she got to her. Without a single reply Elena quickly got up from the couch and ran out the front door.

As the tears began to pour from her eyes Elena desperately wanted to find somewhere anywhere but here to find solitude. Elena did the only thing she could do which was to flee. Elena did not know how far she had been running when suddenly she hit something hard. Elena lifted her tear stained face to see two bright blue eyes staring down at her. Damon Salvatore gently wrapped his arms around Elena when he saw that she has been crying wanting to comfort her and make the pain go away. "Elena what happened?" says Damon.

"Nothing… well…everything.. I don't really want to talk about it. Would you mind just holding me for a little while" says Elena. Damon just nodded his head in reply before tightening his hold on Elena never wanting to let her go.

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken me a while to post. I've been crazy busy plus I struggled with this chapter. In this chapter I just wanted to develop Elena's relationship more with Caroline and some of the other girls in the Catering Gang that were just introduced. Let me know what you think of this chapter about the Sleep over and the developing relationship between Damon and Elena. How did you like the girl's version of the TRUTH game compared to Damon and Elena's version? I would love to hear what you think everyone's input is important to me. Please Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So I was rereading my story and I found some inconsistencies in when Elena's tragedy happened. Elena was actually only 17 when it occurred after that she went and stayed with Bonnie for only one year. I apologize for any confusion on that matter. In this story Elena is 18 almost 19 years old. Damon is actually 21 years old and Caroline is 22 years old. I hope that kind of helps with the age differences in the story. **

Chapter 7:

The tension in the living room of Caroline's house grew as Rebekah's harsh words were thrown at Elena's unsuspecting face. Caroline's rage had finally bottled over at Rebekah's uncalled for outburst. How could she do that to Elena whom she barely knows? Yes Rebekah was Caroline's friend but so was Elena. Caroline finally had the last straw and looked at Rebekah after Elena had dashed out of the room with tears in her eyes. "Bekah. Get out of my house right now" says Caroline barely keeping her cool. Rebekah just stared at Caroline shocked at Caroline's harshness towards her. Caroline was always the one who defended her brusqueness but it seems this time Caroline had enough of trying to defend her.

"Seriously just go" says Caroline a little softer as Rebekah wasn't budging.

Rebekah still a little shocked quickly grabs her things and gives Caroline and April one last pleading look before leaving. "Sorry" is all Rebekah had to say before she closed the front door behind her.

As soon as Rebekah left the room April goes over to Caroline to try and calm her down. "Caroline do you think you might have been a little rough on Bekah?" says April finally.

Caroline stares at April before replying. "You think I was rough on her? April, she was being totally mean and hurtful to Elena. I know we were playing a game but that was uncalled for. Elena did not ask for that" says Caroline.

April just nods her head and says, "I know what Rebekah said was mean, but We know Bekah. We know when she does something like this is because she is insecure about something and wants to hide her true feelings behind anger. I wonder if the reason for her outburst might be because of how close you and Elena seem to becoming. Elena seems through Bekah's eyes to be crawling into all the things that Bekah loves. Just please Caroline think about both sides before you do something you might regret later" says April.

"Fine. Whatever… let's go find Elena." Says Caroline

Meanwhile….Outside Caroline's house Rebekah starts walking towards her car but before she unlocks the door she looks over at the Salvatore's house. That is the moment she sees Elena and Damon in an intimate embrace. Rebekah's face was drained from all color and emotion seeing the look on Damon's face as he embraced this girl he barely knew. Rebekah has always been the one to be there for him. She was always there in the background waiting for him to see her more than just one of Caroline's friends and in an instant that moment has been forever erased. Damon has never looked at her the way he is looking at Elena. Rebekah sees that Damon has finally found someone who he could not live without. Rebekah finally began to let out a soft sob for her breaking heart before finally getting into her car. In a single night Rebekah has lost everything she had held dear. She lost her best friends and even the love of her life. Elena Gilbert was going to pay for what she has done to Rebekah. Rebekah would see that she get her revenge no matter what.

**Author's Note:** **Sorry if this transition over to Damon and Elena's side of the story doesn't fit. This part has stumped me for days. Sorry for that. **

Back to Damon and Elena….

Damon and Elena finally break apart when they see Caroline and April approaching them. Elena tries desperately to wipe away the tears from her eyes not wanting them to be even more concerned for her. "Elena.. there you are" says Caroline as she is just a few feet away from Elena before she sees Damon is with her.

"I just wanted to tell you Elena that I asked Rebekah to leave. I can't believe she treated you like that. I am so sorry" says Caroline as she grabs hold of one of Elena arms in comfort and support.

"Caroline it's fine. Really. I'm fine. It did hurt what she said but I'm over it" says Elena wanting to soothe Caroline's worries.

"Okay if you are sure. Do you still want to hang out? You don't have to if you don't think you are up to it" says Caroline with concern still in her voice.

Elena looks from Damon to Caroline and back to Damon once more before replying. "Actually I think I just want to go home. Do you mind taking me home Damon?" says Elena. Damon nods his head in reply and starts leading Elena to his car. Elena gives Caroline a wave goodbye and says, "Thanks for inviting me. I did have fun. Its just things happen that aren't planned. I'll see you later Caroline." And with that Caroline watches as Elena leaves with Damon to her house with mixed feelings of concern and excitement.

As Damon pulled into Elena's driveway he turned towards Elena about to ask her how she was doing when suddenly Elena begins to speak. "So would like to come in for a bit" says Elena staring into Damon's eyes with big doe eyes pleading for him to say yes. Damon gives Elena side smile before saying he would love to. Elena and Damon enter the foyer of the house taking off their coats and leaving them on the coat rack. Damon takes in the small house and sees the cozy atmosphere that the place gives inviting those from the outside in to the small home. Damon felt immediately at home. Elena starts walking towards the living room when Damon hears Elena give a small squeal before saying "RIC! Eww… How is it every times someone comes to meet you, you are in your boxers" with that Elena quickly turns around covering her shocked eyes. Damon just gives off a small chuckle at Elena for being uncomfortable.

"What?" says Ric innocently before spotting Damon behind Elena. Ric just walks over to Damon and extends his hand in greeting with a beer bottle still in the other hand. "Hey I'm Alaric Saltzman but you can call me Ric"

Damon takes Ric's hand smirking at the older man before replying "I'm Damon Salvatore. Hey is that the Red Sox games" Damon says when looking over at the flat screen TV. In the living room. Ric's eyes widened when he discovered another Baseball fan. "Yeah it is. You wanna watch" and with that Damon was accepted by Ric in less than two minutes of meeting him. Elena just laughed inside at how easy it was for men to make friends.

"Hey do you want pizza for dinner?" asks Elena as she starts heading towards the kitchen.

"Pizza and beer. Can't beat that?" says Ric as he sits down in front of the T.V. as the game starts back up. Elena just laughs at Ric's answer and then looks to Damon who just says "Dido."

"Here Damon have one. Oh wait you are twenty- one right. I don't want to be encouraging kids to drink under age" says Ric as an after thought.

"No thanks. I'm driving so I don't think it would be a good idea anyway" says Damon.

"Good man. Elena you picked yourself a good one." Says Ric as he shouts out the last statement so that Elena could hear it. Elena's face just goes bright red at Ric's forwardness. Ignoring Ric's last statement Elena asks, "Hey Ric were is Aunt Jenna. She should be back by now"

"Jenna went out I told you that. I don't know when she will be back so just go ahead and make dinner for three" says Ric not really giving Elena much of an answer.

As Elena begins to get out the ingredients for making a pizza Damon emerges from the living room to see what she was up to. "You're making your own pizza. WOW" says Damon amazed.

"Yeah that's the best way to eat a pizza I think. Then you know that you will be getting enough cheese, sauce, and whatever else you want on a pizza. Instead of picking off things you don't like or not getting enough of something you do like. My mom, Jeremy and I used to make pizzas together. It was nice" says Elena.

"Okay then what do you like on a pizza" says Damon curiously as he watches Elena cut up some tomatoes and zucchini.

"You know the basics of a supreme pizza. Cheese, sauce, tomatoes, black olives, meat, veggies in general except for mushrooms"

"Mushrooms? What's wrong with you. I love mushrooms" says Damon aghast at someone who wouldn't love mushrooms.

"They are grouse and squishy. I don't like squishy food" says Elena crinkling her noise in disgust. Damon smirks over at Elena as a naughty idea pops into his head. Damon goes over to the fridge and pulls out an entire thing of mushrooms hiding them behind his back as he goes over to Elena. Damon grabs one and puts a mushroom in front of Elena's face making her squeal in disgust and backing away from the nasty thing bumping into Damon as she does so. Stuck between the icky vegetable and Damon, Elena does the only thing she can do which is run. Run for her life which leads Damon to chase her. Elena runs into the living room begging Ric to save her from Damon's nasty mushroom. Ric looks over at Damon's mischievous face and looks over to Elena before he gestures towards Damon to throw him a mushroom. Elena was caught in the middle between Damon and Ric who were chasing her around the room with Mushrooms wanting her to give in to the yummy taste of the vegetable. Their laughs could be heard from the streets.

The three finally sit down at the table for the delicious dinner that Elena had made with the assistance of Damon who helped make the pizza as well. Damon and Ric both have a very smug and satisfied look on their face as they watch Elena eat her piece of pizza as if she had gone to heaven. "Told you Mushrooms were good" says Damon with a smirk.

"Shut up" says Elena as she takes another bite of her pizza with tons of mushrooms on top. Ric chuckles at Elena's childish antics. This has been the first time since he met Elena that he truly seen her so happy and it all was due to Damon Salvatore.

After dinner Elena starts to clean up washing the dishes whiling humming a song to herself. Damon leans against the wall watching her. Elena looks up to Damon and smiles towards him. "Do you need help?" says Damon as he walks over to her taking a towel from her hand. "Sure" says Elena as she sees how close Damon has become to her. Damon grabs the cup that was in Elena's hand drying it off slowly as he looks into Elena's eyes. "Thanks" is all that Elena is able to utter before she realizes how much she really wants to kiss Damon. She can't help herself. With Damon's face barely three inches from her own with his deep blue eyes staring back at her as if he was daring her to close the gap. She knew at that moment she had strong feelings for this Salvatore and she wanted more than anything to act on those feelings. Elena began to inch forward towards Damon when suddenly Elena heard the front door opening. 'Way to kill the mood Aunt Jenna' thinks Elena as Damon and Elena separate quickly.

"Ric? Elena? Are you here?" says Aunt Jenna as she moves further into the house. Ric breaks away from the television and walks towards Aunt Jenna while Elena and Damon emerge from the kitchen to see what Jenna wanted. When Jenna sees that everyone was there and surprisingly someone she didn't know, Jenna took a step to the side and said "I brought a guest. Someone we haven't seen in a while." From the dark outside emerged a tall figure coming into the house. The figures features were still muffled from the darkness until he came into the light. "Please welcome your Uncle John Gilbert" says Aunt Jenna in a way of introduction. Elena let out an ear piercing scream before collapsing into Damon's awaiting arms.

**Author's Note: A little cliff hanger for the next chapter. I know this is a shorter chapter but the next one will be longer. Just to clarify everyone thinks Elena's parents and brother were killed in a car accident not by her uncle. Elena didn't tell anyone the truth until Damon. Tell me what you think of this chapter and the development of Damon and Elena's relationship and Ric's relationship. Please Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I have been really sick this past week. I apologize for not posting this sooner. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and Please Review. **

Chapter 8:

A bright light woke Elena up from a deep slumber making her unaware of her surroundings. Elena takes it slow waking up as she opens her eyes to see that she is lying on her bed. How did she get there? How long has she been asleep? What happened? All these questions were flashing through Elena's head making her dizzy and confused. A figure in the corner of Elena's room slowly rises from her window seat to sit at the end of Elena's bed. Elena slightly frightened to find someone in her bedroom scoots further into her bed. "Elena it's me. Damon. It's okay. Shhhh" says Damon trying to reassure Elena. Elena looks up at Damon curiously as to why he is there. "Damon what's going on?" asks Elena.

"You fainted last night. You gave Ric, Jenna and I quite a scare. Luckily I was right behind you before you fell." says Damon.

As the memories begin to flood through Elena's brain she realizes what had happened last night. Elena begins to remember seeing her Uncle John with Aunt Jenna in the house. Her entire body froze with seeing her parents murderer in her home. How did he find her? Why was he there? Was he there to finish what he had started? All these thoughts ran through her head before a scream escaped her mouth last night. Elena knew she should have told her family about what really happened when she lost her family, but Elena was frightened that if she told someone about what actually happened then her Uncle would return and finish what he had started. Elena takes a deep breath before replying "I…I thought I had seen my uncle in my house with Aunt Jenna. Was he really here? I have been so afraid Damon of losing everything again" with that Elena begins to break down into soft sobs with the fear she has been living with for so long. Damon takes a hold of Elena in his strong arms reassuring her that he won't be going anywhere he promises. Damon can't imagine the pain and fear that Elena has had to go through every single day with the knowledge that one of her family members could kill. Why can't Elena explain it to the rest of her family. They need to know the truth to protect them and to be able to stop her uncle from doing it again.

"Yes Elena your Uncle was here. After I had put you in your room I went downstairs to try and get him to leave but he stopped me. Your Uncle took me aside and asked if he could meet with you later on today. Apparently he wants to talk to you about something. He also said that he did not kill your parents. Then he left abruptly. I don't want you to talk to him. I know I just met him but I don't trust him. You don't have to go if you don't want to. But if you do I will go with you" says Damon.

Elena looks up into Damon's eyes and sees the fear in his bright blue eyes for her safety. Elena has never met someone who was willing to go into the Lion's Den for her. Elena knew that this could be a suicide mission but deep down she needs answers. She needs to know why. Why did her Uncle kill her family? Why did he leave her alive? And Why after all this time he decided to come back into her life once more? Elena grabs a hold of Damon's hand and squeezes tightly trying to reassure him of her decision "I think I will talk to my Uncle and I would feel a lot safer knowing you were right beside me." Damon nods his head in reply and takes Elena in his arms for a long hug not wanting to let the moment go of having Elena safe in his arms.

Four hours later Damon and Elena meet Uncle John. They chose a place that was out in the open were dozens of people pass by so that they would have witnesses. They decided to go to the public park knowing that if John tried anything he would not be able to get very far without someone witnessing what was going on. Damon wanted to keep Elena safe as much as possible even though he knew that this was a waste of trip and a dangerous one for that matter. Damon could not believe that Elena was willing to hear what John had to say after everything he has done to her and her family. Damon thought Elena was brave and a little foolish but he would stand by her to the very end. Elena and Damon approached Uncle John who was sitting on a bench, hand in hand.

As Damon and Elena drew nearer John stood up and motioned for the pair to sit down while saying "Hello Elena and Damon. It's nice to see you again." Damon tightened his grip on Elena's hand as he refused to take a seat. "Cut the pleasantries John. What do you want?" says Damon giving John the deadliest glare while pushing Elena slightly behind him in a protective stance. John just chuckles at Damon's tactics and harshness before addressing Elena and ignoring Damon. "Elena please I know you think I killed your parents but please hear me out then you can judge me. That night has been the darkest moment in my existence. I will never forget what happened. I was on my way to visit my brother like I normally do on the third weekend of every month. When I came up to your house I noticed there was a mysterious car parked on the side of the road. I knew your parents got visitors but this vehicle had a New York tag. When I entered the house all the lights were out and the house was so still. The door had been broken into and it appeared someone had cut off the electricity. I knew something was not right. I rushed through the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw your parents still bodies on the floor with a puddle of blood around them. Someone had killed them with a blow to their heads. I became frightened and searched desperately for you and your brother Jeremy but I found him in the living room stone cold. I ran upstairs hoping that you were hidden in your secret closest begging God that you were still alive. I found you in your room but when you saw me you looked completely frightened of me. I tried to go towards you to comfort you but you backed up against the wall sobbing hysterically. You were so frightened of me I didn't know what to do so I left. I left you alone. That has been my greatest sin. Leaving you alone in a house where your family had just been murdered. I am so sorry Elena, but the way you looked at me, I knew you thought I was the killer. That has been my greatest nightmare. I want you to know the whole truth about everything."

Uncle John takes a pause from his story looking towards Elena expecting some sort of reaction to what he has just told her. Second turns into minutes before Elena is able to take in the revelation of what Uncle John has just told her. Elena battles between wanting to believe what Uncle John has just told her and not believing what he says because he might just be saying all this just to make her to not tell anyone else about what she saw that night.

"Okay if what you say is true then who really did kill my parents and brother and why has it taken you this long to tell me the truth. Do you have any idea of how many days and nights I have been in fear of you coming and finishing the job? Of wondering if you would return and kill the people I have come to love? Asking why.. why I was spared when the rest of my family wasn't. Please tell me. Tell me the truth. Tell me everything you know. Please." Says Elena pleadingly to her uncle as tears begin to fall.

"Okay you do have the right to know everything but I have to warn you some of the truth will hurt you. First of all I must tell you your parents are not your biological parents. Elena you were adopted. You were adopted four months after you were born-

"Stop. Stop right there. I don't believe you. How dare you say that my mom and dad are not my real parents. I can't be adopted" says Elena cutting Uncle John off.

"Yes Elena you were. Your biological mother's name is Isabel. She had you when she was sixteen years old. You were taken from her and placed into the foster care system. Your parents had been trying to have kids for years but they lost all hope until they discovered you. Your parents fell in love and adopted you. You were only two years old at the time. Then three years later they had Jeremy a miracle they said that they were blessed with two children. Your biological mother Isabel has been looking for you for years and when she finally found you a year ago she saw that you had another family who you loved. She became enraged. Isabel is the one who killed your parents and brother. I have been trying to track her down but I can't find her anywhere. Elena please believe me that I would never hurt our family" says John finally. Elena just looks at her Uncle in shock of what he just told her. Elena unable to comprehend it all just shakes her head trying to shake off the hurt of her parents not telling her she was adopted. This cannot be true. It just can't be.

"Okay if what you are telling me is true then who is my biological father?" says Elena finally.

"I don't know. Really Elena I have no idea. Isabel never put a name done for the father. Only she knows who your father is. I'm sorry that is all I know. I hope one day you will be able to forgive me and trust me once more" says Uncle John and with that John starts to leave but not before giving Elena one last look pleading that one day she will find it in herself to forgive him for all the wrong he had done and to believe that he did not kill his brother, sister-in-law or nephew. As Uncle John fades into the crowd of people disappearing altogether Damon moves in front of Elena putting both hands on her shoulder making her look at him.

"Elena are you alright?" says Damon. Elena looks up into Damon's eyes and nods her head while saying, "Surprisingly yes. I actually believe which makes this even harder because if he didn't kill them, then that means I really was adopted. And if that is true then my biological mother really did kill my parents."

"Elena if this is true then Isabel is not your mom. No matter what Isabel is not the one who raised you. She wasn't the one who calmed your fears with a hug and kiss. She is not the one who took care of you when you were sick. Isabel wasn't the one you went to with troubles or when you had great news. Isabel is not the one who went to Girl Scout Meetings or picked you up after practice. She isn't the one who cheered you on at the Spelling Bee. She isn't the one who told you encouraging words before a big speech or laughed with you after your brother did something funny like he always did. She is not the one who shared tears, fears, or laughs with. She will never be your mom Elena. Isabel is just the woman who gave birth to you. Please just remember that" says Damon wanting Elena to understand the difference between the two. When Damon was speaking Elena saw passion and a fire within Damon. She knew at that moment Damon truly cared for her more than any one she knew.

"Okay. Fine you are right. But she is still a part of me and I need to know who my father is. Apparently she is the only one who knows who he is" says Elena.

"Maybe Isabel isn't the only who knows" says Damon.

"What do you mean?"

"Well someone has to know who your father is. We can start with the hospital records and go from there" says Damon ready to get to the bottom of things.

"Damon you don't have to help"

"I know Elena but I want to. So just let me. But for now I think you probably have had enough revelations for the day. How bout we grab some ice cream?" says Damon as he grabs Elena's hand.

Elena smiles up at Damon and squeezes their intertwined hands as they walk towards the ice cream shop.

"Okay what would you like." Says Damon as they stand in line.

"Umm. Peanut butter ice cream with Oreos" says Elena. Damon just stares at Elena for a moment before Elena replies "What? I love peanut butter with Oreos. Haven't you ever tried Oreos with a little bit of peanut butter on top. It's from the movie Parent Trap with Lindsey Lohan. Peanut butter ice cream and Oreos are delicious. Fine what do you like?" says Elena. Damon gives Elena a smirk before replying "Mint Chocolate Chip of course. It's the best." Elena sticks out her tongue in fake disgust at Damon's reply which just makes him chuckle at her childish behavior. Damon is just glad he was able to get a smile on her face after everything that has happened in the last twenty-four hours. After they had finished their ice cream the pair take a long walk in the park. When suddenly Damon stops dead in his tracks as something he remembered from last night popped back into his head. Elena notices that Damon is no longer by her side and turns around facing Damon.

"Damon what is it? What's wrong?" says Elena worriedly.

"Can I kiss you?" says Damon as he moves closer to Elena barely a few inches away from her staring into her eyes with his bright blue orbs.

"You have terrible timing you know that" says Elena.

"I Know" says Damon as he captures Elena's lips in a soft kiss. Shock and pleasure go through Elena's mind as she feels electricity ignite within her at Damon's touch. Elena kisses Damon back deepening the kiss as she encircles one of her hands in his hair and brings her other hand around Damon's neck. Damon tightens his hold on Elena's hip while taking his other hand and placing it along her jawline holding her face in his hand. Damon takes control of Elena's lips exploring her mouth with his tongue. The kiss must have lasted for a very long time for when Damon and Elena drew apart they were both breathing heavily.

**Author's Note: Okay so I must apologize again for not getting this chapter out sooner but I really have been really sick. I hope you liked this new chapter and please review. Let me know what you think about what Uncle John Revealed and what do you think will happen next. How do you like Damon and Elena's first kiss. Please Review and let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: In this Chapter I bring back Damon's little brother Stefan who was introduced all way back in chapter 1. I hope you enjoy Elena and Stefan's interaction. And I hope you love this chapter. Please Review….**

Chapter 9:

The next day Elena woke up to the sound of a piece of paper crinkling as she rolled over to the other side of her bed. Elena slowly opens her eyes to find a note on top of one of her pillows.

_My Dearest Elena,_

_ I wanted to tell you that I will be out of town for this next week and I will be looking forward to seeing your beautiful face and to hear your laugh. I was asked out of the blue to make a trip up to New York to do a mural in one of the office buildings there. It should really only be a week and you will barely notice I am gone. When I get back I think we need to talk. Until then please don't let Caroline antagonize you. I know she has good intentions but sometimes she doesn't realize that some people don't like their personal lives to be meddled with. _

_Sincerely,_

_Damon_

_P.S. You are adorable when you sleep especially since you talk in your sleep ;D_

Elena lets out a soft sigh as she read Damon's letter. Damon heard her talking in her sleep. Elena wonders what he could of overheard. It's embarrassing. He might of heard something she does not want him to hear. Of course it wouldn't be the first time she said something embarrassing in her sleep. One time at a sleep over party Elena had talked about one of her teachers in her sleep that she thought was kind of cute. She never heard the end of it. She was embarrassed whenever she was in his class especially since her friends sent her weird meaningful looks during class. Ugh. She had to transfer classes and the most embarrassing part was when her teacher asked what was going on. One of Elena's former friends spoke up about her having a crush on her teacher. She was mortified especially since that night she got a call from her teacher asking her out. Grouse.

Anyways what does Damon mean by 'we need to talk'. Is this about last night? Elena thinks back over to the previous night when they shared their first kiss. The kiss held so much more meaning and it was one hell of kiss. Matt never kissed her like that ever. Oh Crap Matt. Elena totally forgot about Matt and their deal about talking about their relationship at the end of the summer. What is Elena going to do? She does have deep feelings for Damon but does he feel the same way. The only way to find out Elena guesses is to ask when he gets back. Elena is in desperate need of girl talk and advice. But the only problem is that the only person she can really talk to about this is thousands of miles away. Why does Bonnie have to live so far away especially when she needs her right now. Elena then takes a deep breath and realizes there is only one thing to do. Ask Caroline Forbes for advice on boys. Elena is doomed.

Before heading towards Caroline's house Elena dials Matt's phone number praying he wouldn't pick up that way she could leave a voice mail. Elena is too afraid to her his voice on the other end not wanting to hear yelling and name calling that would most likely ensue if he picked up the phone. "Matt Donovan couldn't make it to the phone because of the bloody hangover please leave a message if you must" Beeep. Phew thinks Elena as she gets Matts answering machine before she leaves him a message. "Hey Matt its Elena. I just wanted to say that I have made my decision about our relationship and I think it is time for us both to admit that we are no longer-" Damn thinks Elena as the phone kicks off cutting her off mid confession of how she no longer has feelings for him or ever will. Elena is no longer the girl Matt had first met. Elena has changed and so has he. Then Elena feels her phone vibrating and sees that it is Matt calling. Okay Okay thinks Elena trying to calm down her nerves and trying to get the courage to tell Matt the truth.

_"Elena, I got your message. WHAT THE HELL. What do you mean by this?" says Matt angrily and still a bit intoxicated from the previous nights party._

"Matt please listen. Please. I have made my decision and I think we want the same things anymore. I am not the girl I was. I have changed and so have you. We both know we were never actually going back to the way things were. I am just telling you now enstead of the end of the summer that I don't want to be with you. And I never will want to be with you again. I'm sorry Matt. But that is the truth" says Elena quietly and calmly.

"Whatever Elena. I bet you are just saying this because you met some guy and he makes you happy for now. But trust me when I tell you he will dump you the minute he learns about the baggage you bring. He will learn that you are nothing but a burden. Thanks for saving me from making the biggest mistake of my life of trying to take you back. Whatever Elena good luck on whatever it is you want" And with that Matt Donovan hung up the phone. Although Matt's words cut Elena into tiny pieces she was actually glad things with him were over and done with. Now she could focus more on how she feels about the one true good thing in her life. Damon.

Elena quickly grabs her purse and puts on a bright smile knowing that from this moment on she was free to do what she wanted with nothing to stop her. Elena skipped down the stairs when suddenly she skidded to stop upon seeing Ric and Jenna in an intimate position. Elena puts a hand across her mouth trying to subdue a laugh while tip toeing across the kitchen and out the front door before they could notice her. When Elena finally got out of the house she let out a full blown laugh out loud which led her to tears even though the situation wasn't that funny.

Elena made her way over to Caroline Forbes awaiting Caroline's probing eyes and very personal questions when Elena asks for her help. Elena walks up to the front door and rings the door waiting for Caroline to open the door and tackle her into a tight hug as if it had been years since she has seen Elena. "Come in if you want" says a young male voice from within the house. Curious as who the voice belonged to Elena entered the house. "Helloo" said Elena as she walked towards the living room were a she saw head barely visible from the couch. As Elena stared at the figure lounging on the couch watching T.V. the head turned towards Elena and smiled up at her. "Oh hey you are the girl my brother's in love with. Elena right" says a boy of about 15 years with brown hair and green eyes. Straight away Elena recognized him as Damon's younger brother Stefan. Although the two looked so different they both had their mother's caring eyes. Elena remembers when Damon had shown him a picture of his mother and how his mother's face lit up as if she knew someone was staring back at her.

"Yes. And you must be Stefan. You are not going to try and scare me again are you" says Elena teasingly.

"No. I am sorry about that. It's just this game my brother and I like to play. I didn't mean any harm" says Stefan worriedly as if he was about to get into some sort of trouble. Elena just shook her head and went over and sat next to Stefan that is when she noticed Stefan had a bowl full of ice cream in his hands. It was nine o'clock in the morning.

"So you like peanut butter ice cream with Oreos?" asks Elena innocently.

Stefan looks towards his ice cream then back at Elena blushing at being caught. "Yeah well Damon said that you liked this kind of stuff and it sounded interesting so I tried it. And by the way he sooooo wrong. This stuff is amazing. I see why you love it. Damon normally eats that weird mint chocolate chip stuff which is weird. Who wants to eat mints as ice cream when it is supposed to be gum flavor" says Stefan rolling his eyes. Elena laughs already liking this kid.

"So what's up. Why did you come over. I doubt you came over to discuss ice cream with a fifteen year old" says Stefan.

"I was acutally looking for Caroline. Is she here" says Elena glancing around the house expecting her to jump out of nowhere to startle her.

"Nope. She is out with April shopping for girl stuff" says Stefan.

"Oh…I really need to talk to her. Okay thanks" says Elena disappointedly.

"Hey can I help. I know I am a guy but my brother does say that I am wise beyond my years" says Stefan confidently. Elena laughs as she looks at Stefan meaningfully as she points to the ice cream.

"Okay so not my best moment to sharing that but hey I am a teenager and a kid needs milk to have strong bones. What's a better way than to eat Ice cream?" says Stefan defensively.

"Okay you have a point" says Elena smiling at the young man.

"Let me guess this about my brother and the feelings you may or may not have for him" says Stefan suddenly becoming serious as he stares at Elena. A little taken aback at the change in mood Elena gulps silently. Wow this guy is good. He goes from being like a little kid to a serious grown up all in two seconds.

"Well maybe…."says Elena not wanting to admit it to Stefan.

"Elena trust me. Damon likes you a lot. Damon has been the happiest I have ever seen him the last couple of weeks since you came here. Before he was always worried about doing the right thing by everyone trying to make up for the things in his past and trying to make things right since mom died. When he finds something worth having he will do everything in his power to keep it. Trust me on this. Don't let your own reservations keep you from opening your heart to the possibility of love" says Stefan.

Elena sat there with her mouth open unable to speak. How old is this kid? Seriously. Stefan gently patted Elena's leg while nodding his head encouraging her to figure out her feelings for Damon.

"Okay if you are right and Damon does feel the same way as I do. Then tell me this. How is it possible for two people to fall for each other in a matter of weeks. We barely know each other. But yet it is as if I have known him my entire life. I can't imagine my life without him" says Elena finally.

"My dad fell in love with my mom when he first laid eyes on her. He said that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. At least that's what he always said. My mom liked to say that when she first saw my dad that her entire body lit on fire as if it was telling her dad was the flame that ignited her heart. Cheesy I know and grouse. But this stuff does happen. Maybe you and Damon are special like that. I don't know. I'm just a kid. What do kids know of love except that of their parents, family, friends. You may think it is impossible to fall in love that quickly but trust me nothing is _impossible _when it comes to love" says Stefan with a sweet smile.

"Okay you are way to wise for your age you know that" says Elena as she gives Stefan a great big hug.

"Yeah Yeah. Who do you think Caroline talks to when she has boy troubles. You would think the girl would get a hint. There is a difference between falling in love and being infatuated with someone. Seriously. If I hear Caroline talk about another boy again I am moving states. She really needs to get a close girlfriend soon. I can't take it" says Stefan getting worked up about the whole thing. Elena laughs at Stefan poor situation while tousling his hair and saying "oh poor baby" which led to Stefan staring daggers at Elena which led to more laughter from her.

"Thank You by the way for your help. You have no idea how much I needed to hear what you had to say" says Elena sincerely. Stefan just nods his head as he gets embarrassed at the praise Elena just given him.

"Hey Elena. Do you want to watch a movie. You don't have to if you don't want to but Caroline won't be back for several hours and Damon's gone for a week. Soooooooo-"says Stefan embarrassed at being a little bit lonely. Stefan has really been feeling alone lately since things at Dream Catering has picked up which meant Caroline was busy with the business. And Damon has been busy with work and Elena which left Stefan alone a lot of the time. He was tired of feeling lonely.

Elena looks at Stefan before replying she would love to watch a movie with him. Elena even suggested ordering some pizza for dinner later on in the night which led to Stefan giving Elena a great big smile. Elena was going to spend the entire day with him. Stefan wasn't going to be alone anymore. If Damon screws up being with Elena then his brother is a bigger idiot than he thought sighs Stefan as Elena pops in one of his favorite movies.

**Author's Note: So I just wanted to in this chapter to develop Elena's relationship with Damon's brother Stefan who Damon and Caroline both look after. I hope you liked this chapter and let me know what you thought about Elena breaking things off with Matt officially. And what you think about Stefan and Elena's conversation. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please do me the honor of reviewing I would love to read what you thought. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So I will probably be updating only on the weekends now that school has started back up for me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please leave a review. **

Chapter 10:

Between watching movies and eating junk food Stefan and Elena decide to break out some of Damon's 'Do not touch under any circumstances' video games. Stefan grabs the games from Damon's room running towards Elena with the biggest grin on his face. "What?" says Elena as she looks at Stefan's mischievous face. "Oh nothing. Its just Damon has never let me play his games ever. He is going to totally flip, but I finally have the best excuse ever." Says Stefan gleefully.

"Oh yeah. And what is that?" says Elena not sure if she wants to be a part of Stefan's little scheme.

"I'll just tell him that you _really_wanted to play the games and wouldn't stop whining until you were allowed to play them" says Stefan winking at Elena as he sets one of the games he has been dying to play into the play station.

"Oh no you don't. I am not going to get the blame on this one but I actually do want to play this" says Elena as she gets ready to play the game. Stefan looks at Elena's face and sees that she really is looking forward to playing the video game. Stefan is totally shocked. Elena is the first girl he has ever met that loved playing video games who didn't look like a nerd. With this thought Stefan blushed and tried to hide his face because he really does think Elena is the most beautiful woman ever and if only he was a few years older maybe just maybe Elena would go for him and not his brother.

"Hey Stefan come on. Let's do this." Says Elena getting impatient for waiting so long to play the game not noticing Stefan's embarrassment. To Stefan's surprise Elena Gilbert was a pro at video games and when he asked her about it she just said that she used to play all the time with her brother and Uncle. Stefan knew she didn't really want to go deeper into the subject so he just decided to pop in a movie instead once they were finished with the game.

Elena felt unbelievably comfortable sitting next to Stefan Salvatore on the couch. How is it that she feels more at home with the Salvatore brothers than she did in any other home she has ever been in the last year. It is as if she was meant to be a part of their lives. Elena looks over at the younger Salvatore who is staring intently at the screen completely unaware of other things around him. He really does love this movie. Although Damon and Stefan are brothers their appearance and personalities are completely opposite. After spending some time with Stefan she realized how quickly he had to grow up. No wonder he was serious most of the time. It was kind of nice to see the other side of Stefan the more playful and kid like personality instead of the more serious and brooding side. Elena found herself looking at Stefan as a brother to her. Although Stefan could never take the place of her baby brother Jeremy, She still felt a bond towards the younger Salvatore. Elena found herself gently playing with Stefan's hair which made him start to close his eyes. The way Elena touched his hair reminded Stefan of when his mom would do that to soothe him and make him go to sleep. Stefan really enjoyed Elena's company and felt as though she was already a part of his family. Stefan really wanted things to work out with Elena and his brother.

Stefan lost himself in his own train of thoughts which made Elena believe that he was just really concentrating on the screen but in actuality his was coming up with plans to keep her longer. And hopefully help Damon not to screw things up with Elena especially since things are finally going in the right direction for the two. But knowing Damon he will mostly likely do something really stupid and mess everything up like he normally does when a potential serious relationship comes along. Suddenly a voice breaks Stefan's concentration when he hears his cousin yelling from across the room.

"Helllllooooo.. I'm Home." Says Caroline suddenly yelling across the house to make sure she was heard.

"You don't need to yell Care. I can hear you just fine." Says Stefan annoyed at his cousin for interrupting his movie.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were down here. Oh Elena hi." Says Caroline shocked at finding Elena with Stefan.

"Hey Caroline. Did you have fun with April?" says Elena innocently not wanting to say why she came over in the first place.

"Um yeah actually I did. I got some really cute stuff. I got this really cute bag and HEY wait a second. I know what you are trying to do." Says Caroline suddenly interrupting her need to tell Elena what she had gotten at the mall when she realized what Elena was trying to do. Elena just shrugs her shoulders and smiles shyly not giving in just yet.

"Stefan do you mind. I think Elena and I need some girl bonding time." Says Caroline in a way of dismissing Stefan from the room. Stefan slowly gets up from the couch and gives Elena a reassuring smile before going up the stairs. Elena left alone with Caroline has nowhere to run takes a deep breath. Elena braces herself for the incoming questions.

"Elena what's going on. I know you didn't come here to hang out with baby Salvatore. Is this about Damon" says Caroline eyeing Elena's face for a sign.

"Hey I like hanging out with Stefan. We get along really well" says Elena evasively.

"Don't avoid the subject. I know what you are trying to do. Come on tell me. I won't bite I promise" says Caroline expectantly.

"Oh Alright. I came over for some advice. But don't worry Stefan already helped me out. Soooo…. Problem solved" says Elena.

"Ha. That boy doesn't know anything. He's not very good at giving advice. Trust me on this. So tell me please." Says Caroline.

"Okay fine. So I may have some feelings for Damon, but I just I don't know something is holding me back I guess. Maybe I am just afraid to lose him or something" says Elena quietly.

Caroline walks over to where Elena is sitting on the couch and sits down next to her looking Elena straight in the eyes before replying.

"To be honest I think the only thing holding you back is your own fears. I think you are afraid of getting attached to people because of your previous experiences. You have lost a lot in your life and you don't want to get close to people in fear of losing them. But Elena honey. You can't go on living your life in fear of what may or may not happen. Some things are just out of our control. Don't let your fears rule your life. If you truly love Damon which by the way I know you do. Then don't let the fear of losing him make you do something you will regret for the rest of your life. And I know Damon feels exactly the same way so don't worry about that" says Caroline in a serious tone which makes Elena believe every word Caroline says.

"Okay maybe you are right. Maybe I do guard myself from attachments. It's just that every time I get close to someone something almost always gets in the way" says Elena.

"Why don't you call Damon? I know he would love to hear from you" says Caroline.

"Okay what is up with this family? I mean seriously. You should have your own show or something. Between you and Stefan you give some really good advice. It's kind of scary" says Elena smiling at her friend. Caroline laughs and just says that it kind of runs in the family. Elena hugs Caroline in a way of thanks for her surprisingly great advice and goes into one of the spare bedrooms in order to have some privacy to call Damon. It hasn't even been a full day since Damon left but it felt as though he had been gone for weeks. Elena sits on the bed and takes out her phone with shaky hands from nerves and excitement to hear his soothing and sometimes annoying voice especially when he gets cocky and does that weird eye thing.

"Hello this Damon Salvatore" Damon's formality makes Elena giggle on the other line when she hears his voice.

"Hello Elena. I could recognize your laugh anywhere" says Damon deepening his voice when he realized it was Elena who called.

"Hello Damon Salvatore this is Elena Gilbert. I just thought I would call and just say that I umm… miss you" Elena started out confident and a bit teasing at the beginning but her voice faltered at her confession.

"I've missed you too Elena. I am really sorry that I had to leave all of a sudden. I wouldn't have left but this was a really good opportunity and I didn't want to pass up the chance to have my work go public." Says Damon.

"I understand really. I wouldn't want you to miss out on such an amazing opportunity as this. It's once in a life time. So um.. what are you up to now" says Elena.

"I am actually just hanging out in my hotel right now. I had already gone over the details with the commissioner and got some of the basic outlines done already" says Damon.

"So what are you painting if you don't mind me asking" says Elena curiously.

"Well this building that I am painting in is one of the new renovated Historical Museums. So I am actually painting this really amazing place I once saw when I was a kid. The place was in a secluded area in the woods were no one but a really lost kid could find. It was hidden behind the most amazing oak trees that touched the heavens with light from the sun shining down through the leaves upon the open field giving small dot like shadows across the field. It had a beautiful waterfall that opened up a small lake that was surrounded by rocks that when the light hit the rocks the tiny crystals would dance with the light. When the water poured down to the bottom lake, it created a rainbow that stretched across on both sides. It was breathtaking. I would love to take you there one day" says Damon as he slowly paints a picture with words of his childhood memory. Elena listened in silence at Damon's words as she pictures it inside her head. It was so easy to see it when Damon painted the picture.

"Elena are you there" says Damon thinking Elena might have hung up.

"I'm here. Sorry I was just picturing your place in my head. I would really love to see it. When you get would you want to take me there?" says Elena.

"Um yeah about that I was really wanting to talk to you in person about this but…." Says Damon trailing off not wanting to continue now that he had started.

"Damon what. What is it?" says Elena suddenly confused at the turn of events wondering what she had done wrong.

"Elena are you going back to your boyfriend Matt." Says Damon finally taking a deep breath after getting those words out. He had been dreading the answer for days not wanting to lose Elena.

"Actually that is sort why I called" says Elena taking a moment to pause when she heard Damon take another deep breath waiting for what she had to say next.

"I just broke up with Matt this morning actually" says Elena waiting for a response from Damon.

Oh. How did he take it?" said Damon cautiously not wanting to get too hopeful.

"Not too well which is understandable. He said somethings which I know he will regret later but he did say one thing that really caught my attention." Says Elena.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" sayd Damon with clenched teeth trying to keep his anger from exploding and finding this Matt guy and ripping his head off.

"No.. well yes. But that is beside the point. What Matt said was whether there was another guy and I wanted to deny it just because it is an automatic response but I couldn't. Because the truth is Damon I am falling for you. And I know we have only known each other for a few weeks but it feels as though I have known you for years. Its crazy I know but when you are gone I can't stop thinking about you. When you smile something inside me lights up and when you speak I hear nothing but the sound of your voice as if we were the only two people in the world. You have given me this new life with you. I feel as though nothing in this world could hurt me when you are right next to me holding my hand. Damon I love you. I love you" says Elena with tears falling from her eyes from her confession.

"You love me?" says Damon not believing it.

"Yes you bone head. _I. Love. You._" Says Elena desperately wanting Damon to believe her.

"I am going to catch the next flight out of here and I want you to tell me that in person. You hear me. Don't go anywhere." Says Damon suddenly.

"I promise I won't be going anywhere besides the people that I love are here. I will be waiting for you. I am at Caroline's house right now. I think she will even let me stay the night." says Elena.

"Good. It will be easier to see you at Caroline's than it would be at your aunt's house" says Damon.

"Oh and Elena" says Damon suddenly with a serious tone.

"Yes"

"I love you" says Damon before hanging up the phone.

Oh My Goodness. What just happened? Thinks Elena not believing the conversation she just had with Damon. Damon was coming home early just for her. But wait what about his project. He really should stay there. She can wait a week to see Damon. Could she though. Realistically speaking Elena knew that she really wanted Damon to come to her. She wasn't going to tell Damon how she felt quite yet but something inside of her made her confess her feeling for him. It rushed out with no way of stopping it. She loved Damon. And Damon loved her. That is all that matters at this moment in time. Everything else will come together eventually. Hopefully.

A small timid knock on the door brought Elena out of her train of thoughts to reveal a very nervous Caroline standing outside the door. "Caroline what is it? What's wrong" says Elena completely forgetting the blissful happiness she had felt a moment before when she saw Caroline's face.

"Elena there is a woman at the door for you" says Caroline. Curious Elena walks with Caroline to the front door to see who would be asking for her at this address. Not really sure who it could be Elena goes over and sees a tall woman with a deep shade of black hair that flowed down her back. She was wearing a designer dress and jacket with three inch heals. The woman's face looked really young but she had stance of woman who has been through several years of hardship. The woman was definitely beautiful but she also had something else. It was in the way she looked at Elena and Caroline. Her eyes were fierce and dangerous. This woman was deadly. Elena locks eyes with the older woman and finds that the woman's eyes were the same color as Elena's eyes. Complete shock and terror spread through Elena as she realized who this woman was.

"Hello Elena. It is so nice to finally see you again. I am Isobel. Your Mother" says Isobel as she grabs a hold of Elena's hand with a strong grip giving Elena one of the most chilling smiles she has ever seen. Her parents and brother's murderer has finally come to finish the job.

**Author's Note:** **Well I know I just left a cliffhanger but I hope you loved this new chapter. Is really long I know but I thought I should make it longer sense it has taken me so long to post it. Let me know what you think about Stefan and Elena hanging out and becoming closer. And what did you think about Damon and Elena's confession. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Do you still want me to continue with the story? Let me know. Thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11: If Looks Could Kill

**Author's Note: Posting two chapters within two days. Awesome. I really hope you like this chapter. It is a lot darker especially with crazy Isobel in the picture. Please leave a review. **

Chapter 11: If looks Could Kill…

_Previously in chapter 10_

_"Hello Elena. It is so nice to finally see you again. I am Isobel. Your Mother." Says Isobel as she grabs a hold of Elena's hand with a strong grip giving Elena one of the most chilling smiles she has ever seen. Her parent's and brother's murderer has finally come to finish the job._

Elena's pulse raced as the dark and terrifying woman before her pulls her in for a tight bear hug surprising Elena. The older woman holds onto her daughter tightly until Elena begins to pound on her back for she couldn't breathe. The woman chuckles and lets Elena go suddenly which makes Elena fall back a little gasping for air. This woman was really dangerous. Elena could not help but fear for not only her life but those also in the room. "Elena darling. You know it is not polite to return a hello especially when that person is your mother" says Isobel looking intensely at Elena with those dark pale eyes that pierce right through her.

"You are most definitely **not** my mother." Says Elena suddenly unable to stop herself from blurting out those words. However, once the words were out Elena regretted them severely not knowing what this woman might do.

"I really wish you had not said that my dear. Oh well I guess it is unavoidable" says Isobel shaking her head at her daughter before grabbing a lamp from the side table and nocking Elena out cold. Elena hit the floor with a loud thunk alarming Caroline and Stefan that something terrible had happened.

"You have just made this a whole lot harder you know. This could have been so much better for you. No one had to get hurt, but you had to go and be so stubborn and hurtful" says Isobel looking down at Elena's still form. Isobel looks over at Caroline and Stefan's approaching forms before she bent down and kissed Elena's forehead in a psychotic mother sort of way.

"Elena. ELENA! What have you done? Get out. Get out of this house. I am calling the police right now. Stefan go call my mom" says Caroline as she see an unconscious Elena and a smiling Isobel. Before Caroline or Stefan could do anything Isobel took a pistol out and pointed it directly at Elena's still form.

"Now wait just one moment. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I just came here for Elena. And I am not leaving until I have Elena. Got that. Now if you would both be so kind I need some help moving Elena to my car" says Isobel with such calm and sweetness to her voice that the gun in her hand seemed out of place. Caroline quickly put herself in front of Stefan shielding him from Isobel in a last and desperate attempt to protect him from this psychotic woman.

"I don't have all day sweeties. So please if you could grab an arm or a leg I don't care as long as she gets into my car carefully. I don't want to hurt my daughter any more than you do" says Isobel as she still holds the gun at Elena's head. Caroline looks down at Stefan and gives him a small pinch on his arm before going over to Elena's body and grabbing ahold of arms while Stefan gets her legs. Isobel opens the door and leads them over to her car. But before she could get to the driver's side of the car Caroline quickly jumps Isobel making them topple over. In the mean time Stefan quickly grabs Elena's cell phone and dials Sherriff Forbes phone number.

"Aunt Liz it's Stefan. We need help now. A psychotic woman is trying to kidnap Elena and she has a gun. She claims to be her mum. Come quick we are at the hou-" says Stefan when he is suddenly interrupted by the sound of a gun firing. Stefan's blood rushes freezing him to the spot. Fearing the worst has happened Stefan slowly turns around to find Caroline covered in blood with Isobel holding her by the hair with the gun pointed to Caroline's head.

"Now listen slowly. I don't want to hurt anyone. Truly. But you gave me no choice. I am going to let the blonde girl go if you drop that cell phone and step away from the car dearie" says Isobel to Stefan. Stefan slowly drops the phone on the ground and takes a few steps back as slow as possible not wanting to startle the woman. Caroline looks at Stefan with tears in her eyes wishing desperately to hold onto her little cousin wishing that this was only a terrible, terrible dream. Luckily for Caroline the bullet missed her heart and landed to the upper part of her shoulder. The wound was bleeding all over Caroline's brand new shirt. Wait snap out of it this is not a time to be thinking about clothes. Stefan is finally far enough away from the car to satisfy Isobel so she drops Caroline to the ground and runs to the driver's side.

"Well this has been fun. I am so glad my beautiful daughter has made such wonderful friends. I would love to have dinner with the two of you real soon. Ta ta for now my darlings. You will be seeing me again" says Isobel as she starts to drive off with the still unconscious Elena in the passenger seat. Stefan runs to Caroline's side as soon as the witch is out of sight. Stefan looks over the damage on Caroline's shoulder and reassures her that she should be fine after a couple of stitches. Caroline looks down at the younger Salvatore and sees how Stefan is barely holding it together before his emotions would explode. Caroline grabs a hold of Stefan in a much needed hug and they both cry in each others embrace from everything that has happened. They had just been through so much and they dread what is to come, especially since Elena is now with the queen of the loony bin.

Four and a half hours later with Isobel and Elena_

Elena finally wakes up to find herself lying on the most uncomfortable couch in the world. Wait how did she get on a couch. The last thing she remembers is Isobel hitting her in the head with a lamp and passing out. How long has she been out? Elena looks around the room to see a massive room with high ceilings. The place was huge and extremely immaculate. The tiles and marble columns shone with how clean they were. The banister on the staircase was gold and silver. The furniture was a mix of old with modern twist to them. Elena was in awe of the place but then realized this place must be Isobel's home or place of resident. The estate must be a rental.

"Oh you are up. Good. Now we can talk Mother to daughter." Says Isobel carrying an ice pack for Elena's head. Isobel gently feels Elena's bump which makes Elena cringe at the contact. Isobel glares down at her daughter from backing away from her touch.

"I would be more grateful if I were you. I could have killed your friends but I restrained myself well mostly. I am sorry I hit you, but you did make me angry" says Isobel in a way of an apology that came out more as a threat.

"Why am I here?" says Elena finally speaking to Isobel.

"Well to be a family of course silly. Why else would you be here. I want to have my family back but first I had to get you away from those people who took you from me" says Isobel.

"A family. I have family. Well had a family. No thanks to you" says Elena before she realized what she had done. Isobel looks at Elena and slaps her right across the face. The blow made tears come to Elena's eyes at the surprise contact and the searing pain from her left cheek.

"Oh you ungrateful child. I am your mother. They were never your family. I am. Never forget that. I did you favor. They took you from me. They stole my life and now they are no longer here to do any damage. But then you go and find yourself another family. How could you Elena? I am your mother. But no you go and move in with your Aunt. And then if she wasn't enough for you, you go and get another family with that Salvatore boy. Oh yes I know about him too" says Isobel. Elena is shocked. She cannot muster up a single word. This woman has been watching her. For how long has she been watching her? Elena begins to tremble with complete fright for what this woman could and probably would do to her.

"Oh yes the Salvatore boy. Damon is it. I know all about him. I bet you didn't know that he punched his father in the face when he was ten years old. By the look on you face you didn't know" says Isobel watching her daughter closely.

"I bet you didn't know that his father was a drunk and a gambler either. Oh yes he would come home to his beautiful wife and hit her again and again until he no longer could stand because of the amount of alcohol that was in his system. When he wasn't able to hurt her because she was in the hospital he would take his anger out on his children. Oh yes. He hit them too. But what is this poor little Damon would shield his little brother from most of their father's strikes which only angered him further. This would lead him to take Damon out to the back and beat him with his belt. I bet you didn't know that either" says Isobel looking at her daughter and seeing tears begin to fall from her eyes which made Isobel smile. Elena didn't want to hear anymore. Her heart was breaking for Damon but Isobel still went on.

"Then a few years go by and Damon tries to forget about his abusive father and move on with his life until he gets in trouble with law and then his mother gets sick. What happens next? Well I will tell you. Damon's mother didn't die from cancer oh no she didn't. Their father came back after all those years of being away and finds his wife in the hospital. Oh yes he does. He kills his wife. Then later the police find his body in a lake. He drowned himself because he was too drunk to swim" says Isobel. Elena is full on sobbing at this point unable to bear it any longer.

"Please no more. Please" pleads Elena for the pain is too great for her to bear at hearing Damon's sad and awful story.

"Oh I'm sorry sweety. I didn't mean to make you cry" says Isobel suddenly taking Elena into her arms and rocking her back and forth as if she wasn't the one to cause Elena's pain in the first place. Elena pulls apart with as much force as she could to get Isobel off of her. Elena didn't want this woman to touch her let alone comfort her pain which she caused in the first place. Isobel glared at Elena from across the couch for being shoved off.

"I want to go back. If you are my mother you will do what is best for me and those people are what is best for me" says Elena desperately trying to find a single human part of Isobel.

"I am what is best for you. I am your mother and as such you must do what I say or else" says Isobel suddenly grabbing ahold of Elena's chin making Elena stare into Isobel's eyes. Elena gulped not knowing what this woman would do if she refused to play along with her game and her rules.

"Alright _mother_. What is it you want me to do?" says Elena finally not knowing any other way out than to go along and stay alive.

"I came here to find your father. You will help me to do so" says Isobel sweetly now that Elena has called her mother. At the mention of her biological father Elena looks up expectantly at Isobel waiting for her to tell Elena who her father is.

"Well who is my father" says Elena tired of waiting for Isobel's response.

"Oh I think I am going to keep that little secret if you don't mind" says Isobel seriously.

"Wait how am I supposed to help you find my father if you won't tell me who he is" says Elena confused.

"Oh don't worry sweety. You will be helping me. Now don't tell anyone about our little conversation otherwise I'll just have to go on another killing spree. So please dearie just say that you had some quality mother daughter time and that I had taken you to the hospital for that nasty bump you got on your head when you fell" says Isobel.

"Alright. I promise not to tell anyone that I am looking for my father." Says Elena. Satisfied Isobel pulls Elena in for one last hug before she returns Elena to her friends and family. The hug lasts for a long time when Elena suddenly feels two strong hands circle around Elena's neck. With a gasp Elena begins to choke and slowly loses consciousness again.

Back to Caroline and Stefan. And Damon?-

Stefan slowly strolls back and forth with his hands behind his back in deep concentration when Caroline's voice breaks his thought process. "You are making me really anxious stop it. I am fine so stop worrying" says Caroline from the other side of the room lying on the hospital bed.

Stefan stops for a second to reply "How can I not worry Care? Elena is missing. MISSING. With her psychotic bio mom. And you were nearly killed. How can I not worry? Tell me that" says Stefan exasperated at his cousin's attempt to make the situation seems less grey.

"I know Stefan. But there isn't anything we can do. No one knows were psycho mom could have taken Elena. Besides the police are on it" says Caroline trying to reassure herself more than Stefan. Caroline may seem to be putting a light in the darkness but in reality Caroline is just as anxious and afraid as Stefan is. If only Damon were here. Maybe she could relax just a little bit.

"Caroline. Stefan. Are you alright? I just heard. What happened?" says a desperate Damon entering Caroline's hospital room still out of breath from the jog he took to get here from the cab outside. He had just landed thirty minutes ago from his two hour flight. He had been desperate to get to Elena after the phone call until he got a call from his Aunt telling him about the horrifying situation.

Upon seeing Damon, Stefan runs to his older brother and hugs him around the waste. The experience from the day had proven too much for the little man. Just seeing his big bro was enough to let all the held up emotion finally flow out. Stefan begins to cry soft sobs. Damon puts a reassuring hand on top of his little brother's head. Stefan and Damon were never ones to show brotherly love, but this was one of those rare occasions. Stefan slowly pulls away from his older brother rubbing his eyes trying desperately to hide his tears as he puts on a small smile for his brother. Damon rubs Stefan's head and gives him a shove before going over to Caroline's side. Caroline looks up to Damon and starts to cry as well. Not really sure of what to do Damon just grabs a hold of Caroline's hand. The one with the least amount of tubes and wires and then grabs a hold of Stefan and pulls the trio into a much needed embrace. Yes there were things that still need to be discussed. And yes Elena was still missing. And Yes they still needed to tell Jenna and Ric about Elena. But in this moment it was just good to have Damon Salvatore there to help pick up the broken pieces.

**Author's Note: So this chapter was very intense I think. This chapter went further into the childhood of the Salvatore Brothers and the true story how their parents died. I know it seems like every time Damon and Elena start to come together something pulls them apart but don't worry. That just makes this couple stronger. Let me know what you think of this darker chapter. Please leave a review. Thank you to everyone who likes my story. It is nice to find people who enjoy reading it and not just me even though I am the one writing it. So thank you to those who review and repeatedly read my story chapter after chapter. I just want to thank all of you. And two chapters within two days I think that is my own personal record woohoo. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Damon knew what he had to do even if it was the hardest thing. Damon drove his car over to Elena's house to tell her Aunt Jenna everything. He knew if he told Elena's secret that his relationship with her would change but he had to do it and one day Elena would hopefully forgive him. Elena's family deserved to know the truth about her parents and brother's death especially if they were going to understand Elena's disappearance. Damon nocked on the door after he took a deep breath. The door opens to reveal Ric smiling at Damon. Ric had been wanting to spend more time with the younger man ever since he discovered Damon like sports and was of a drinking age.

"Come in. Come in" says Ric practically shoving Damon inside the house.

"Uh Ric is Jenna here?" says Damon as he nervously runs his hand through his hair. Ric looks at Damon disappointed that he wasn't there to see him but quickly recovers when he yells for Jenna to come to living room. Jenna emerges from the hallway while Ric starts to walk away but Damon stops him in his tracks.

"No wait. I need to talk to both of you" says Damon. Ric noticing the change in the young man waits to hear what he had to say fearing the worst already by the way Damon kept looking around. Jenna slowly sits down on the couch while Ric sits on the arm of the chair wrapping his arm around Jenna in a comforting way.

"What I am about to tell you is the hardest thing I will ever have to say. But please don't be mad at Elena. She thought she was protecting you" says Damon not daring to look the pair in the eyes.

"Damon what's going on you are scaring me" says Jenna desperately.

"Elena lied. Elena lied when she said her parents were killed in a car accident" says Damon finally.

"Damon what are you talking about?" says Ric getting angry at Damon for making something up like this.

"No it is true. Elena told me. She said her parents were actually murdered. She found them laying in their own blood" says Damon sadly. Jenna puts her hands across her mouth trying to hold back a sob that was coming. Ric pulls Jenna into his arms glaring at Damon for making his girlfriend cry.

"Damon stop this. Stop this right now. Tell Jenna this isn't true. Tell her" says Ric sternly.

"I'm sorry Ric but I can't because it is the truth. There is more that you need to know though. The person who killed Elena's parents and brother was actually Elena's biological mother Isobel" says Damon. At hearing Isobel's name Jenna looks up at Damon and realizes that he is telling the truth. Damon is shocked to find that Jenna knew Elena was adopted. This changes everything.

"Wait. You knew. You knew Elena was adopted and didn't tell her" says Damon suddenly yelling at Jenna.

"I did but my sister told me never to say a word to Elena. She was so afraid that Elena would hate her and she didn't want Elena to know that her mom was insane" says Jenna through sobs.

"Well if you had said something sooner Elena wouldn't be missing right now with her psycho mom" says Damon frustrated at Jenna. Jenna lets out gasp at this new information before burying her head into Ric's chest sobbing even more hysterically.

"What do you mean Elena's is missing?" says Ric.

"Isobel knocked Elena out cold and shot my cousin in the arm disappearing with Elena to who knows where" says Damon.

"Is Caroline alright?" says Ric.

"She'll be fine after a few weeks but the trauma will still be there. Right now we just need to find Elena before there isn't anything left to find" says Damon getting really worried now.

"We will find her" says Ric before leaving the room. Damon looks at Ric's disappearing form before turning back to Jenna's hysterics. Damon slowly rubs Jenna arm in a soothing way until he finally realized that Ric has been gone for a really long time. Removing himself from Jenna's grasp he whispers that he will be right back before disappearing down the hallway. Damon peaks into one of the open bedrooms to find Ric chugging down a bottle of bourbon with an open yearbook in one hand. Upon hearing movement in the room Ric looks up to find Damon staring at him with a questioning and suspicious look. Ric takes a deep breath before he speaks to Damon. The secret he has been keeping for all these years finally has to be revealed.

"When you said that Elena's biological mother Isobel took her that's when I realized you must have been talking about Isobel Pierce. Isobel and I were in love back in high school. Well at least I thought I was in love. Back then she was the most loving and caring person I knew. She was the cheer Captain and I was the Quarterback. It wasn't until her junior of high school did things start to rapidly change. I was going to an out of state college after I graduated and Isobel was going to stay home. Isobel became obsessed with me and would call me at least twenty times a day. She would ask me why I wasn't home when she called and asked where I went without her. I was in high school and I knew I wouldn't be with her forever. But I didn't want to break up with her because I had an image to uphold which I know is completely stupid. I um…cheated on her after our school's big football game. We had just won and Rose a girl I had a huge crush on was there. I had slowly fallen in love with her even though I was still in a relationship with Isobel at the time. Rose and I had a one night fling, but that one night fling became a huge responsibility for high school kids. Rose got pregnant. She decided she wanted to have the baby but she wanted to give it up for adoption. I supported her decision and I thought it was for the best because I didn't think kids should be raising kids. Well Isobel found out that I slept with Rose and got her pregnant. That is when Isobel went ballistic saying the child should have been hers. She attacked Rose with a knife begging her to give her the unborn child to her. I never saw Isobel after that. I heard she was admitted into an mental institute were she couldn't hurt anyone. Well after Isobel attacked Rose, Rose went into early labor and she gave birth to a baby girl named Elena" says Ric as he tells his story not stopping or looking at Damon until he finished his story. When Ric finally stopped he finally looked over at Damon's face for a response.

"So what you are telling me is the fact that you are Elena's biological father?" says Damon slowly still trying to process everything.

"Yes, I am. I have been wanting to tell Elena for a while now but I didn't know how to say it especially since Jenna and I are getting serious. I didn't want to ruin everything" says Ric pleading to Damon to understand.

"So Isobel isn't Elena's mother. This just got ten times worse" says Damon suddenly. Elena would have been a tiniest bit safer if Isobel was her biological mother because there could have been a part of that insane woman who wouldn't harm Elena. But now that Damon knows Isobel isn't her real mother there isn't anything stopping her from really hurting or killing Elena. If anything were to happen to Elena, Damon would never forgive himself. Damon quickly flees the house leaving Ric and Jenna to their sorrow while he rushes to his house. Damon had to get out of there. He couldn't stand another moment with those people who lied to Elena and held important information that could of saved her life. Damon walked into his living room grabbing a bottle of bourbon and pouring himself a glass. This was definitely one of those moments were alcohol is much needed.

After about thirty minutes of drinking Damon hears his front door opening. Damon grabs the first thing he sees as a weapon and heads to the front door which was his bottle. Damon slowly walks along the wall trying to stay as quiet as possible not wanting the intruder to know he was there. Just when Damon was about to hit the figure who broke into his house over the head with the bottle he is startled to sweet scent of strawberry shampoo. Elena. Damon drops the bottle in his hand with a sudden thud startling Elena. Elena sees Damon's form in the darkness as a few tears slide down her face. Damon. Elena runs into Damon's awaiting arms as they both laugh as Damon twirls Elena around so happy to see she was alright.

"How?" is all that Damon was able to ask not believing that Elena was there in his arms safe. Elena looks up to see Damon's concerned and confuse face which touched her. Elena places a hand on the side of Damon's face tenderly making Damon look down at Elena.

"She let me go" says Elena slowly knowing now wasn't the time or place to go into details. Right now it was just Damon and her and that is all that really mattered. Damon so relieved to have Elena again finally realizes something he was in love with this amazing woman before him and he would do anything to protect her and keep her safe. She was the most amazing thing that happened to his broken life. She helped show him the light. Elena was his light.

"I love you, Elena" whispers Damon suddenly shy.

"I love you too Damon" says Elena confidently. Damon had been there for her when no one else was. He helped her get through so man hard times in her life. Damon knew her better than she knew herself. He was the man who captured her heart.

Damon then captures Elena's lips with his own sending shivers down Elena's back. It was soo good to be in Damon's arms again and to be kissed by the man she loved. Elena wrapped one of her hands into Damon's dark hair pulling him closer to her if that was possible. Damon willingly let Elena pull him closer as he hears soft moan escape Elena's lips as he rubs his tongue on her bottom lip begging for entrance. Elena happily let's Damon deepen the kiss as they both fight for dominance. Elena had so much to tell Damon but right know it just felt good to be loved by Damon. Damon slowly led Elena away from the front door and further into the house never once breaking from their kiss. Damon pushed Elena against the couch as he encircles her waist with one of his arms making Elena wrap her legs around his waist. Elena slowly slid one of her hands down Damon's chest feeling his hard muscles underneath his shirt rubbing her fingers along his stomach until she finally finds the end of his shirt. Elena grabs the end and starts to pull his shirt up. Damon lets out a groan at what Elena was doing to him. Damon slowly kissed down Elena's jaw and down her neck until he finds her sensitive spot next to her ear. He slowly nibbles that tender spot making Elena call out Damon's name. Damon slowly brings his head back to stare into Elena's eyes before asking "Are you sure?" All Elena could do at that moment was to nod her head yes. Excited Damon picks Elena up and takes her up the stairs into his bedroom this moment wasn't about anything other than love. The two of them had been through so much together and just felt right to be loved through it all…

**Author's Note: Soo I must apologize for not writing this sooner and I also have to apologize because I decided not to continue this story so this is actually the last chapter. I have had a difficult time coming up with the inspiration to finish this story so that is why I just decided to end it on a happy note sort of. I hope you enjoyed the ending of the story and I know it doesn't really flow that much. Maybe one day I will continue this story but for now this is it. I am actually working on a whole nother story which I am really excited about so if you liked this story check out my other one. Thank You. **


End file.
